This 12 days to Christmas
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys! here's my new story! I don't know if I can finish this before Christmas, but I will try! :)****

****So I wish you'll like it! This will only be 5-6 chapter long, I guess, so I really wish I could finish it! Gray is soooo hard to write! T_T so sorry if you find him OOC! as well as every other character included in this story,, NO OC's my friends! :)****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: <strong>Wish

* * *

><p>Everybody has their own wish kept within their hearts. Some wishes are for themselves, some for their family, some are good, and some are just as bad. Little kids wish for toys, some will be grateful just to have food to eat, because some are lucky and the others will think they're unblessed. Many of us wishes to have world peace and some just don't care.<p>

_If I were to wish as well, will it be granted? _

They say that all I need is within my reach but, is it really? They say I will have everything I wished for but, why do I feel lonely? There is this one single wish I had in mind, one single wish that can't seem to come true. It's not money. It's not material things that most people wanted to have. All I wish for is true happiness. Can I attain this? If I wish for my father to love me again, is it going to happen? I don't know. I love him, yes but, _he_ loving me is a different story. If I wish for my mother to live again will it come true? Of course not.

_How can I attain my happiness when it's already gone? _

Friends? How can I have friends if I'm locked up in my room only to be allowed to go out when my father wants to see me in his office or if there is a gathering? He won't let me explore the outside world. In short, my world is simply the four corners of my room. My studies you say? I'm home schooled. My father doesn't want me to socialize with people who have low social standards in the society. He doesn't even want me to study in a prestigious school even though the people who go there are all wealthy. He thinks all of them will befriend me only to be closer to our family to gain power. He doesn't want that.

_What kind of happiness will you attain if all you have in you is money? I don't understand. _

Mother always tells me stories. One story caught my interest. It is a story about a girl who never gave up, always wishing to the stars to finally gain her happiness. She never loses hope. There were times when she needs to struggle a bit but that never bothered her instead it made her stronger until she obtained her happiness.

_Will I ever obtain mine as well?_

I'm a seventeen year old girl who, like everybody in the world, has a wish for their own. A girl who simply wants to go out and explore, make friends, have fun, and find love; a girl who everybody thought of as 'Lucky'; a girl who only wished for true happiness, Lucy Heartfilia, that's me.

Today, my father ordered me to dress up properly. There's a gathering and he wants me to be there. He didn't say anything anymore, just to get dressed and be there, that is all. He didn't even look back at his daughter. I nodded and went back to my room.

Will I let myself be controlled forever? Will I not stand for myself? Will I follow every order my father commanded me for the rest of my life?

No. I don't want that! All my life, I've been a puppet. A mere puppet doing everything he wanted me to do, against my own will. If mom's here, she won't allow this to happen. She will tell me to do what I want to do, to reach my dreams, and make her proud. She'll tell me to live my life what I want it to be, to be free from all this, to stay strong even though I'm weak, to experience life without obeying or carrying out a command or instructions of how I live my life, to be the person I want to be, to have an ordinary life, and I know she'll tell me that she'll accept me for whoever I am. I won't let this continue on. I want to live my life the way I wanted it to be. But how?

One thing crosses my mind asking me this question, running away. But can I actually do it? Leaving the place I call my home for seventeen years, can I do it?

Yes. I can do it, no, I WILL do it! I want to be free from all this right? Then I should do it.

With these thoughts, I nodded in determination. I throw the gown, which I was about to change into, on my bed and took out my suitcase inside my closet. I put all my regular clothes there, my shoes and sandals, a photo of me and my family, the jewelleries I inherited from my mom and other needed things. I took my savings with me, which father somehow given me. I sure hope that it'll be enough though. I don't know how to handle money, I don't know how much is much, that's what I'm scared of. But if I ever lose all my money, I guess I need to find a job. But before all this, my biggest problem is my father finding out I ran away. What will he do? Is he going to find me? I guess I'll figure it out after doing this.

I'm almost done packing when my door suddenly opened and revealed an old woman looking shocked at whatever I'm doing. I was so scared. What if she tells father about this?

"M-M-Mrs. Supetto...I-" I couldn't help but stutter. Looking at her bewildered eyes, I could tell she knows what I was doing and what I was about to do. She knows me pretty well, being my nanny for the past 10 years. She looked directly at my eyes then turning to the suitcase I was holding in my hands and closing it. She heaved a sigh before looking at me again, flinching.

"There's an apartment you can rent on the other side of town that your father won't dare to look for you at." She stated and smiled. I was confused. Why is she telling me this?

"M-Mrs. Supetto...why?" I asked looking down at the suitcase in my hands.

"You're tired aren't you? You're suffocated with all the puppeteering your father has done to you. I know all of it. I was waiting for you to make up your mind. I know that you're not the kind of girl who wants to live her life like this. I know you want to be exposed to the reality of life. I know all of this because I've been with you for 10 years." She said, tears leaking through her eyes, voice shaking but in spite of all of that, smiling. I ran and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Supetto. I won't forget you." I said leaking tears like my nanny. She broke the hug before we engulf ourselves with sadness.

"Now go. You still have 3 hours to escape. The party will start in 3 hours so you better get going while everybody in the household, including your father, is busy." She said clearly unhappy of the idea of me leaving. I nodded my head at her and escaped through the back of the mansion which Mrs. Supetto instructed me.

Running is tiring. But stepping for the first time outside the mansion, feeling the wind through my skin and inhaling the fresh air feels so good. I didn't care if I was tired. I'm happy.

_I'm FREE! But for how long I wonder?_

**...**

I rented the apartment that Mrs. Supetto told me about. It was small compared to my room at the mansion but, I don't care. It's clean and the landlady told me that this apartment is owned by Mrs. Supetto herself before. That explains why it clean. All the furniture and equipment that was hers was still here and usable.

I wonder how my father will react knowing I've ran away? I hope Mrs. Supetto won't tell him I'm here. I hope she won't get fired if ever my father finds out that she knows I'm running away yet she didn't stopped me. I hope she'll be alright. I won't forgive myself if ever that happens. I love my nanny like my own mother.

Christmas is almost here. 12 days to go then Christmas will finally arrive.

I wish, this Christmas, I will be able to finally find my happiness, to walk the path to tomorrow with somebody by my side and to never be alone, again.

I decided to walk and familiarize myself with the surrounding until I ended up at a place called 'Magnolia Park'. _So this is a park eh?_ I asked myself and smiled. I never thought a park will look this good. I found all the pictures of parks in my books beautiful but never this wonderful.

When I was walking I mentally noted what I want to do before Christmas. It's not bad to wish so many, right?

Then I didn't notice but, I found myself staring at something at the ground.

**..ooOoo..**

Wish, huh?

I don't believe wishes do come true. If a person really wants something then that person should try to do his best to attain it, right?

_Why wish for something you'll never ever get?_

Family? There are always there right beside you. Friends? They're all over the place. Why bother look for them if they're right beside you?

_I don't understand. Why do people tend to wish on a star? _

What? Does a star has magic in them that when you ask them to give you this or that it will give it to you? Pathetic. My sister actually believes that something like that is true. I couldn't help but laugh at her idiotic fantasies. How can a star grant wishes?

I was on my way to my friends' house. My parents gave me permission to spend the holidays with my friends promising them that I'll be back for Christmas Eve. Loke will surely be surprised at my arrival. I can imagine him pointing a finger at me asking what the hell I'm doing in front of his house with a bag full of my clothes. Ha! That'll be a total entertainment for me. Why aren't I ashamed you ask? That's because he lives alone. His parents worked overseas and he doesn't have any siblings, lucky him.

And now like what I imagined him would do, I really do know him. I quickly went inside, with Loke frozen stiff on his spot, and dropped my bags to the sides and heavily flops my body to the sofa.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" He asked, finally regaining his consciousness, walking towards the living room where I was at.

"I'm here for the holidays, what does it look to you?" I said without wavering at his not-so-scary glare that he's sending me. He sighed in defeat. He knows that I'm stubborn and will not let anyone, for that matter, to win against my will.

"Why did you choose to stay here? Natsu's father will be more than pleased if you stayed there instead of here." He asked as he seated across me, crossed legged, cupping his chin with his hand and elbow leaning against his knees. Is he really asking me that? He knows I'm not so good; rather I'm in bad terms with the walking matchstick. Why the hell would he ask me that? Seriously!

All I have to do is send him a 'you're-really-asking-me-that?' look of mine to give him my point. He shrugs off his previous question and waves his hands as he surrenders.

"You know sometimes I wish for you to be more friendly to him." It really pissed me off hearing this statement not only did it say I'm not friendly enough towards Natsu but also with that word 'Wish' in it. I've tried being friendly for that ash brained-fool but to no avail, he would be happier if we stayed distant from each other. But of course even though this is true, Natsu is still my friend. Well not really, more like, Frienemy. But what really pissed me off is that wish thing again. I didn't beg my parents' permission to stay here for the holidays just to hear this wish thing again. Heck, the reason why I'm here in the first place is to have a break from all of those wishing stuff. I didn't think that I will hear it from Loke. So he believed in wishes as well huh? I don't know if there's a person in this world, other than myself, who never believe in such things. I sighed and stood up from where I was sitting. Loke frowned at me in confusion.

"Just put my bag on my room. I'll be out for a bit." I said before walking out of the room. I saw his jaw dropped and I mentally smirk.

"Who the hell are_ you_ to order me around like that?" he yelled at me once I was out. I couldn't just walk out right? I'm a good person so "THANK YOU!" I yelled back before running towards the park. I'm such a nice person.

Christmas is coming huh? 12 days to go. I wonder what kind of interesting stuff I should do these 12 days. With this though in mind I never realized I was at the park already. Someone suddenly spoke that caused me to stop. I didn't get what the voice said. It was not that audible, a whisper if I must say. I followed where the voice came from and saw a blonde girl sitting and looking at something on the ground. She seems to be thinking about something serious. Then she repeated and now I understand what she said earlier.

"Do wishes come true?"

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Is it good? Or bad? <em>Sigh.<em> I'm really not confident with myself.. :)**

**So next chapter: **Wishing

**I really hope you enjoyed reading! and You'll continue reading until the very end.. it's short after all,, :)**

**Review your thoughts and I accept constructed criticisms,, :)**

**Ja'ne**


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing

****Chapter 2 guys! I don't think it will only be 5-6 chapters, I can sense that it'll be longer,, but I will upload it all before Christmas.. hope you'll lie it! :)****

****Thanks for the reviewers and those who faved this and for those who alerted this story! I truly appreciate it! Honto Arigatou guzaimasta! Onz****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

****Chapter 2 is out! Please enjoy! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: <strong>Wishing

* * *

><p>"Give me a break." Gray said to himself once he understands what the blonde haired girl said. The said girl, who still seems to be oblivious of his presence, repeated it, as if she was talking to him.<p>

"Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?" she asked. Gray, looking bored, put his hands on his pockets and looked at the girl again. Once he laid eyes on her, he saw the sadness in her eyes and seriousness of her face. She's sitting on the ground hugging her knees on her chest without removing her firm stare on the ground. She repeated it again and this time Gray answered, surprising her.

"I don't believe in them." She looked shocked at Gray and stood up. Gray's eyes grew wide seeing her face. It's different when you look at her from a different angle. And now, looking at her face-to-face you could say that she's much more beautiful. Her blonde hair shinning amidst the setting light of the sun with her bangs framing her face, two big perplexed chocolate brown eyes looking straight at him, the fair skin that looked so soft, pinkish lips that's a bit parted, and a body that will make every man swoon over her (pervert! XD). Gray, looking at her, was adorned by a tinge of red on his already handsome face. He snapped back to reality when the girl bowed her head and said she's sorry that made Gray looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry for stopping you from your walk! I didn't mean it. I was just talking to these ants over here, you see." She repeated when Gray didn't answer her on her first try in apologizing to him. Gray stifled a laugh at what the girl said that made her panic and waved her hands in front of her, like a little girl telling her mom that she isn't the one that broke the vase or something like that, before continuing. "I-I'm not crazy or anything. I just...I don't have someone to talk to. That's all." She said and put her hands down with her eyes shifting from Gray's to the ground with cheeks hot from embarrassment.

Gray couldn't help but smile at the girl. He walked towards her and sat on the ground looking for what the girl was looking at earlier. The girl on the other hand looked at him and raised an eyebrow when he looked at her with a frown.

"Ants? You were actually...talking to ants?" he asked. The girl blushed again and looked away before answering. "I told you I don't have someone to talk to." Fidgeting her dress, she looked at Gray again finding he was looking intently at the ants. She remembered Gray's answer earlier that he doesn't believe in wishes. Why didn't he believe in them?

"Uhm, excuse me?" she said. When Gray looked at her she asked her question again.

"Why don't you believe in wishes?"

He looked at her and sighed as if he doesn't want to answer her question but nevertheless respond. "I just don't believe them. If a person really wants something, he shouldn't entrust it to a star. If he really wants it that bad, he should do everything to attain it right? Another reason is that, why wish for something you know you'll never get?"

This statement made the girl rigid. She clenched her hands to a fist and began to frown.

"I guess you're right but, it's not bad if I believe, right?" she asked.

"I mean, what if I wished for my happiness? I don't know what that means anymore since mom died." She continued.

"What about your father? And friends?" he asked when he looked at her.

"I love my father so much but, it seems like he doesn't love me in return. And friends? I don't have any." She answered sitting beside Gray and looking at the ants again. Gray eyed her, pitying her and wondering if she's telling the truth or not. How can a person be friendless, and there's no parent in the world that doesn't love their daughters and sons, right? What kind of life does she have? Still looking at her, he noticed the sadness she's presenting on her face. He felt the urge to make her happy. He doesn't know what to do this vacation right? Why not help this girl look for her happiness? Come to think of it, she's not yet smiling. Gray wants to see it.

.

.

.

_WHAT? I DO NOT! _He thought and blushed but he made up his mind. Putting a determined face on, he nudge the blonde and when he gain her attention he spoke.

"Then I'll be your friend. So you won't be talking to ants or any other animal out there again like some crazy woman." He said and smirked. She looked at him with wide eyes. She doesn't know what to say. This is the first time that someone actually offered to be her friend. Seeing this reaction, Gray frowned at her again.

"What? You don't want to?" he asked a bit offended.

"H-Huh? Uhm, n-no. It's not that. I mean, t-this is the first time that someone said that he'll be my friend. I-I'm just surprised." She said stuttering.

"Then from now on, I'm your friend, alright?" He stated.

"But mom said, to not trust strangers. I don't even know your name." She said. Gray chuckled.

"That's a weird way of asking my name. The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to her. Can she trust this Gray guy? _He seems nice._ She thought. She took his hand and stood up as well before answering.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." She said still wondering if she can really trust the guy.

"You can smile you know. It isn't forbidden to smile here." He said smiling at her noticing that she's still not smiling. She looked at him and started stretching her lips to smile but failed to do so. Gray started laughing. How can smiling be so difficult?

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends. I'm sure they'll like you. You're a funny girl!" he said. She looked at him wondering if she did something funny. And wait did he just say friends? Before she could say a thing Gray was dragging her out of the park going somewhere she didn't know where. Can she really trust him?

**...**

"LOKE!" Gray yelled inside Loke's house.

"Is it really alright to be going inside without the permission of the owner?" Lucy asked Gray that has been dragging her since they left the park. Before Gray could answer her, someone threw a bag full of something at Gray which caused him to fall butt first on the floor.

"GRAY!" Lucy gasped.

"GRAY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE WAITING SO LONG FOR- oh we have a visitor." Said by an angry voice. Lucy flinched at the sudden yell and looked so scared when she got to see a scarlet haired girl towering Gray; must be the one responsible for throwing the bag at Gray.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gray exclaimed while rubbing his head. He shivered when he saw a familiar red headed girl.

"E-erza...hey there..." He said backing away from the said girl. Erza glared at him but sighed and looked apologetically at Lucy. "Sorry about that. This guy's just an idiot for not telling us that he's coming over for the holidays. I'm Erza Scarlet by the way." She said smiling sweetly at Lucy who was awestricken by the beauty of the lady in front of her.

"I-It's ok. I was just shocked. I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you Erza-san." She said and bowed down. Erza blushed at the honorific Lucy just used and was shocked when she bowed at her. "H-Hey, no need to bow. And call me Erza." She said straightening Lucy up. She then glared at Gray which made the said boy to cower in fear.

"How did you meet such a sweet and cute girl like her?" she asked. Gray, remembering Lucy, snapped back to being himself. "I met her at the park. She said she's alone that's why I invited her here. I wanted all of you to meet her that's all." He explained. All of a sudden, the three of them heard footsteps coming closer and closer to them. The door busted open and revealed seven individuals; 4 boys and 3 girls.

Lucy was startled and hid herself behind Gray. The latter, noticing this, smiled at the scared blonde. "It's ok they're my friends." He assures her. She looked once again at the bunch of panting individuals in front of her and Gray and nodded. The people who arrived were wide eyed and jaws dropping. Gray looked at them and frowned. He knows what they're thinking.

"I know what you're thinking guys. And NO, she's not my girlfriend." Gray said. "This is Lucy. I met her at park. I wanted you all to meet her that's why I brought her here." He continued gesturing his hand to Lucy.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said.

"Lucy, these are Loke Stellar..." said Gray and moved his hand to a lean handsome man with an orange hair. Said man's cheeks blushed and smiled at Lucy. "It's nice to meet you too." He said.

"Juvia Loxar..." Gray said pointing at a pale skinned beauty with blue hair that was curled in the buttom. "Juvia is pleased to meet you." She said then glaring afterwards.

"Jellal Fernandez..." Gray points to a tall man with a tattoo on the right side of his face. He's handsome as well and wears a warm smile adorning his face. "My pleasure." He said and shakes the blondes' hand.

"Lisanna Justine..." Gray said and points to a short-white haired girl with eyes as clear as the blue sky and smiling sweetly at Lucy. They shook hands.

"Levy McGarden..." a petite girl with blue hair waived at her. "Hello. Can I call you Lu-chan?" She said in which Lucy nodded.

"Gajeel Redfox..." the tall black-haired man just looked away.

"You already know her but anyways, this is Erza..." Gray said gesturing his hand at the scarlet haired beauty. Lucy nodded again.

"And this disgusting person here is flame head, the walking matchstick!" Gray said smirking at a pink haired boy with a silly grin on his face but twitched once called by Gray's nickname for him. "IT'S SALMON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT'S SALMON NOT PINK?" he yelled (Sorry about that =_=").

"Who the hell are you talking to flame brain?" Gray asked.

"What did you just say, Popsicle?" he snapped back.

"You sure are deaf, aren't you?" Gray said losing his self-control, as well as the flame idiot.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked returning to being frightening again.

"NO! We just miss each other! Right, Natsu?" Gray said clearly frightened in which he puts his arms around Natsu with the other doing the same. "A-Aye." Said Natsu.

(Chuckle)

All heads snapped at a giggling blonde behind them. Gray's eyes widen at the sight. Lucy is...

.

.

.

.

.

Smiling.

Not only smiling, she's laughing. He smiled. He doesn't know why but, he likes it. He like seeing her smile, even if this is the first time he saw her doing so. It feels like he's contented seeing her like that, it feels like someone's been tickling his tummy that he wants to laugh as well. It's like she's a contagious disease that when you see her laughing you can't help but laugh as well. And it seems really true because everyone _was_ laughing.

_I'm happy._

**...**

"WHERE'S LUCY?" Judo Heartfilia, Lucy's father, exclaimed.

"W-w-we don't k-know sir." The maids that should pick Lucy up from her room said, crouching down in fear.

"What do you mean you don't know? She's supposed be in her room, why isn't she there?" Judo asked again, angrily, blaming the entire fault to the maids as if they are the cause of Lucy's disappearance.

"W-when we got her room, s-she's not there anymore sir." The maids explained. Before Judo could even retort, someone interrupted him.

"I know where she is..." an old voice said that made everyone looked at her.

"Supetto..."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>how as it? tell me kay? :)<strong>

**Next chapter: **Wish list

**Stay tuned! :)**

**Ja'ne**


	3. Chapter 3: Wish List

****Thanks for the reviewers and those who faved this and for those who alerted this story! I truly appreciate it! Honto Arigatou guzaimasta! Onz****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

****Chapter 3! enjoy! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: <strong>Wish List

* * *

><p>"Supetto..." said Judo, looking at the older maid.<p>

"Where is she?" he asked. Supetto looked at him and took a step forward. "I'll tell you if you promise me that you will not look for her." She said.

"What are you saying? Of course I'll look for her. She needs to be at the party." He angrily said.

"That's why she ran away..." She said. Judo's eyes widen is shock. "R-ran away? WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAN AWAY?" he yelled with a demanding voice, clenching his fist.

"She ran away because she's suffocated." Judo was taken aback by this statement. _Suffocated?_ He thought, wondering.

"Yes. She's suffocated with all the puppeteering you've done. She's tired of following your orders, tired of being locked up inside her room. She wants to experience what life outside this mansion seems to be like." She explained. All other maids were shocked by the revelation. It's true that Lucy is an energetic girl that needs to experience all a girl her age should encounter.

"But I did that for her own good and future. She's not just another girl! She's Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress of the Heartfilia Conglomerate!" He exclaimed that didn't frighten the old woman.

"Yes, she is. But, you're forgetting one important thing here." Supetto started then looked directly at Jodo's eyes before continuing. "Lucy, is not a property to be owned, she's not a puppet to follow all the orders that are given to her, she's not some kind of animal to be locked up on a cage, she's YOUR DAUGHTER; a girl that was born because of love, not because of money." Mrs. Supetto said in superiority.

Judo was shocked. He didn't know that Supetto would be like this, again for that matter. "But I..." is the only thing he said, lost in words.

"She loves you and will probably come back. If she really is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, she will definitely come back, Judo." She said. "I came here, 10 years ago, to grant Layla's final wish, to take care of Lucy for her. Don't forget that I was the one who raised Layla up...as well as you." Judo looked down. All maids gasped. Of course they didn't know.

"Trust me Judo. Lucy will come back. Layla did the same before when she was younger, remember?" Mrs. Supetto said reminiscing the past and looked at Judo with soft eyes. Judo closed his eyes for a second then lifted up his head at turn to the old woman in front of him. "I just don't want her to get hurt. She the only treasure left in me. I just can't imagine her getting hurt." He said and smiled. "At least, tell me where she is so I know if she will really be alright." He added. Supetto smiled and nodded. She told him everything he needed to know; she knew it, she just wanted to hear it coming from him, that he love Lucy as well, he's not just good at showing it. She can explain why Judo wanted Lucy at the party as well; it was because he wanted to brag to everyone how wonderful his daughter is.

**..ooOoo..**

Yesterday was fun. Everyone was so nice.

Levy-Chan is a young teenage girl, like me, with a slender built that is more likely below average for her age. She has blue hair and is normally tied with a yellow bandana. Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality that you will love. She's also a forgiving person knowing that she reconciled with Gajeel who they said had changed. Let's just stay like that. She loves books just like me. We instantly became friends. We talked almost about everything like the books we've read and some other things. She's cute and she obviously like Gajeel. I'm not good at interpreting actions but I can see that the two of them is somehow attracted with the other.

As to Gajeel, he's a tall muscular man with spiky black hair which is kept polished (?) or slicked back revealing his forehead. He's a silent person, I guess. Though he has a short temper, which is proven when he and Natsu bicker over trivial things. He's just lying sofa and not saying anything up until Natsu ticks him off. He went berserk and then another fight began. It seems hurtful, but Levy said that it's how they show their love for each other. What a way to express your love, huh?

Juvia is a young woman with blue hair and curvaceous figure. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person. She clearly likes Gray but in a sisterly kind of way. She's always glowering at me. I don't know why though. She's always saying that she will not lose to the likes me. Lose to what? I don't get it. Loke told me that I shouldn't mind it. He said that she's acting like that just to protect Gray. Protect Gray from what? But even though she's like that, I can tell she's nice. She even joined mine and Levy's conversation and it was nice having someone who shares the same interests as you.

Loke is nice but also behave in such a way as to demonstrate a playful sexual attraction to someone. They call it 'flirt'. I thought it's called coquet? Meaning, to try to attract the attention and admiration of women for mere self-gratification or so what I said earlier. I'm learning a lot of things from them. But do I really have to know this? I can't help but giggle at the idea. I guess I need to, since I'll be hanging around so much with them. So going back to Loke, he's a slim young man of average height, and is well-known here for his delicate facial features and his orange hair with spiky strands covering his forehead. He has dark eyes and is always covered by his tinted eyeglasses. But whilst being a 'flirt', Levy told me that he's not that kind or rather not kind at all to people who take advantage of women. But I can tell he's nice as well knowing that he let Gray stay at his place this holiday (more like FORCED).

Lisanna is a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats). And because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone, which is why I like her. She's so sweet. She confessed to me that she likes Natsu. Cute. She told me that she has an older sister and brother. Oh how I wish I have some too. I kinda said that out loud and made all of them look at me. Lisanna smiled at me and told me that we could pretend to be sisters. I liked that idea so much that I subconsciously smiled. They stared at me as if I did something bad again. Then they smiled and told me that it looks good on me so I should always smile. Lisanna gave me a big hug. It's so nice having someone hugged you like that. It feels like I've been missing it for quite some time now. I hugged her back and smiled.

Jellal is a young man whose most prominent feature is his blue hair and a reddish tattoo across his right eye. He's a kind man, deeply caring for his friends. He's cheerful and optimistic. Jellal is the matured one. He's like the older brother in the group. But when a fight starts, instead of putting a stop to it, he's making it more 'interesting', or so that's what Loke told me, again. For me the fight becomes worse when Jellal is making it more 'interesting. I don't know how he did it; it's a Jellal thing, I guess. He likes Erza, that's for sure. By how he looked at her and how he treats her, it's obviously 'LOVE' right?

Natsu is a lean, well built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes and spiky rose-colored, I mean salmon-colored hair. He's wearing a scarf that is detailed with white scale-like design. Natsu is carefree and a reckless person, despite the constant fight with his friends, is a very loyal and protective friend, or what Levy, Juvia and Lisanna have told me. I don't get why Gray called him 'walking matchstick', 'ash-brained fool', and 'flame head' though. He isn't some kind of alien or something, he looks normal, so then why? I really don't get boys. Anyways, back to Natsu. He's so funny. But like everybody told me, he's dense. He didn't notice Lisanna's love for him. Poor girl. But even so, I can see that he cared for her. They'll make a nice couple.

Erza is a young woman who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She is a very strict person and often criticize the bad behaviour and habits of her friends, more to the boys, causing them to apologize fearing that they might invoke her wrath, that's what Loke said. She's the scariest but at the same time the coolest as well not to mention she's pretty, so much pretty if you ask me. She's the older sister. The girls describes her as "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion" while Natsu and Gray describes her as "strong, mean and scary". I've proven that when Gray and Natsu gotten to a fight, again. She puts a stop to it by beating the two up to a pulp. Even though she's scary, she's really nice. She even gave me some of her cake. Everyone was shocked by this. They told me that this is the first time that Erza actually gave someone some of her cake.

It was really fun having to know all of them. I'm really thankful I've got to meet such friends. Thanks to Gray. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be this happy. Thank God I met him.

Gray huh? He's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes and his body is toned and muscular. He has a laid-back personality if you ask me. But they told me that he will often get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu has a friendly (?) rivalry, but even though they are often seen fighting be it verbally or physically, they are actually concerned for each other. They told me that I'm the first ever girl that he brought for them to meet. I felt the heat rise up to my face again. Why do they have to say that? I mean, Gray did that because he's kind. He would do that to anyone if he finds that person as pitiful as me right? Am I that pitiful? But who cares. I'm happy I met him.

Mom, I wish you're still here. I want you to meet them. Aren't they nice? Even though I just met them, I want to be friends with them forever. I love my new life mom.

Hey mom? Do you think father's worried sick about me now? Do you think he'll look for me? I sighed. I don't know what to think.

I'm still struggling. I don't know how to handle money. I wish there's someone who could help me.

**...**

I went to the park again, hoping to find Gray and the others. But as I got there, I can't seem to find anyone I know. It's probably too early. I walked up to a bench and sit myself there taking my notebook and pen out in the process. I opened it and it read "My Wish List".

I wrote everything I want to learn. It's only 11 days to go before Christmas. I'm hoping that my wish will come true. I want to share my Christmas Eve with someone I love. As I was thinking this, Gray's face suddenly appeared in my head. I blushed and shook my head. _What was that? Why am I thinking of him?_ I asked myself. I shook my head again and started writing.

**My Wish List**

1. Find Friends

2. Learn how to handle money

3. Hang out with friends

4. Eat crêpes, ice creams and cakes

5. Feed the ducks

6. Watch Fireworks

7. Go to Festivals

8. Learn how to cook

9. Watch movies

10. Buy gifts for friends

Yea I know it's weird. But I really wanted to do this before Christmas. It's so many isn't it? There's 11 days more before Christmas Eve. I want to do this before father came looking for me. I want to spend this holiday with my newly found friends. I want to know them better.

I was too occupied with these thoughts that I didn't notice someone was already sitting beside me looking, or rather reading, at my Wish List.

"That's a bit plenty, don't you think?" I was startled again. I looked at the owner of the voice and was shocked that it was Gray.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was walking aimlessly until I saw you sitting by yourself again so I decided to say hi. Is that bad?" He said. My heart started beating fast. I felt my cheeks grew hot._ What's happening to me? Why do I feel this around Gray?_ I asked myself. I shook my head in response to Gray's question earlier.

"Come on!" he said suddenly. I looked at him confusingly. As if understanding the look on my face he smiled and told me that he would teach me how to handle money. My frown deepened at what he said. Then it finally processed in my brain. He read my wish list! I blushed again and before I could yell at him for reading other peoples notes he leaned at me and looked straight into my eyes.

He's so close. So close that I can feel his breath. His eyes were as dark as his hair. His face looks more handsome up close. His nose is so perfect and his lips is...wait! Wait! Wait! What am I thinking all of sudden? I should be asking myself why the heck is he leaning this close to me! What will he do?

I was about to push him but he spoke. "It seems like I saw you before. And how come you don't know how to handle money?" he asked as he leaned back to his seat, I sighed in relief when he did so. Will I tell him about my true identity? Can I trust him? I've only met him. I looked down, indicating that I don't want to answer the question. Maybe if I know him better, when I'm sure that I can trust him, maybe that's when I'll tell him. I heard him sigh and then he stood up.

"It clearly shows that you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry for asking. Come on!" He said. He offered his hand again and I gratefully took it. I'll be able to know him better I'm sure of it.

We walked around town and stopped at every convenient store we passed by. He teaches me all necessary things needed in buying. He teaches me how much is much and how to use it properly. He even told me to keep it in a safe place for someone might rob it. It was kinda fun learning practically everything I don't know rather than reading it in a book or something. Gray also teaches me where to buy what and how to negotiate with the vendors.

On our way home we were still talking to each other. I was telling him a story, until I paused and looked at him. Will I tell him? He stopped and looked at me. _I should tell him, it'll probably spread out sooner or later_ I decided.

"Gray, I have to tell you something." I started. He didn't move an inch, staring at me was all he did. I told him who I really am and that I ran away from home. His eyes widen. I wasn't expecting him to laugh again and most importantly I can't believe what he told me afterwards.

"As I thought. You were from a rich family. I just didn't expect that you're a Heartfilia and you ran away from home. That's quite surprising." He said and smiled.

"But how...?" I asked. He knew? He raised his hand and showed 3 fingers.

"Well, there are three reasons how I knew you were from a rich family. First, you walked elegantly like a real rich person. Second, you looked like a rich person and third, you can say that I'm just like you." He said and winked at me. Just like me? _Don't tell me he's?_ I wasn't able to ask him because of his smile. It's so reassuring. I smiled back. When I'm with him I can smile. A smile that's not forced, not fake. It's my own smile.

We started walking again and suddenly he asked me something I can't seem to understand.

"C-Can I have your number?" he asked, without a doubt nervous for some reason. I tilted my head in confusion. Number? What kind of number is he asking? Does he mean my address?

"What do you mean 'number'? Are you possibly asking for where I live?" I asked, who completely had no idea. He started laughing again. What did I do this time? He stopped laughing and looked at me with interest in his eyes. Wait, interest? No I might be mistaken.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just, you're really weird." He said and patted my head. "Weird? Am I?" I asked hoping I am not. He chuckled in amusement and answered my question. "Consider it as a compliment. No one has ever made me laugh like this before." I'm relieved hearing this, but seriously, what did I do that made him laugh?

"The number I'm asking is your cell phone number. Can I have it?" He asked again smiling down at me, removing his hand from my head and putting it inside his pants pocket. I blinked at him. _Cell...phone?_ I've read about it before. It's a portable telephone using a cellular radio system. But I don't have any.

"Uhm, sorry but, I don't have any cell phone." I said. He stared at me like he's not believing me.

"You don't have a cell phone? The heiress of the Heartfilia Conglomerate? That's surprising." He said. I blushed at his statement. What about it? What if I'm the heiress of my family's business?

"I don't have any friends so how can I have one if I will not be able to use it." I said and looked down. He flicked my head and it HURTS! "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him and he seemed shocked by my sudden outburst but then gain his composure back. "I told you, didn't I? Or have you forgotten? I told you I'll be your friend, right? I'm your friend since yesterday. And you kept telling me that you don't have any friends. That's insulting you know that! Don't you really want to be my friend? I've also introduced you to the others and they seemed to like you as well. Don't you consider them as your friends as well?" he said surprising me. He's right. I already gained my friends. My first friends. Suddenly I felt something dropping from eyes, I didn't know I was crying. I was happy. I shouldn't feel sad anymore because now, I have them beside me. He panicked when he saw my tears. He rummaged his pockets and took out his handkerchief. He gave it to me and I accepted it, wiped my tears then looked up to him and smiled.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "Now, where can I get a cell phone?" I asked and gave his hanky to him. He smiled and led me to the store where I can buy one.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and took their time reading this! :)**

**ShiningStellar: **heheh, I'm glad you like it,, yea I tend to that,, sorry bout that. hope you enjoy this! :)

**Emil C: **really? I'm glad,, hehe you'll see soon,, :) anyways, thanks and happy holidays to you too! :)

**cloudy rains: **I'm glad you like it! Really? and here I thought they were OOC,, glad that it turned out alright, I'll try to do that! thanks,, :)

**See ya! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

OK this chapter is short but hope you'll enjoy! :)

****Thanks for the reviewers and those who faved this and for those who alerted this story! I truly appreciate it! Honto Arigatou guzaimasta! Onz****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

****Chapter 4 is out! Peace! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<strong> Hanging out is fun?

* * *

><p>Finding Friends, check! Learn how to handle money, check! Hang out with Friends...<p>

Hmm, Gray and the others invited me to hang out with them today. Hang out, huh? Well, I was having second thoughts at first in accepting their offer but, when I remembered what Gray said to me the day before, I smiled and agreed full heartedly.

Oh! I bought a cell phone already. Gray didn't tell me that it was that expensive. Well, since I learned how to use and read money, I concluded that it's expensive. But then again I guess it's still worth it. Gray gave me everyone's number; well he was the one who inputted it because I still don't know how to use it, properly. I must admit that I almost broke it when I first used it. But I told you this is my first time having the said contraption! Gray always laughs at my mistakes. Hmp. But still, knowing that I'm the only one who could make him laugh like that makes me happy. _WHAT AM I SAYING?_ A-Anyways, in the end the only thing I learned is to take pictures. Hehe

He's always texting me; always asking me if I'm alright or what I'm doing or just plainly saying hi. It's was sweet of him to do that. I smiled every time I received a text message from him. I couldn't control my heart from racing every time he asked if I'm alright (Maybe he's just concerned knowing I live on my own and, for that matter, the first time I'll be living by myself), but still it made me really happy knowing he's concerned. I texted everyone else in my phonebook (Ok I read the manual, so now I can say that I can use it more properly than before). Then they invited me to hang out. I agreed but now...I really don't know what to do! What should you do when hanging out with friends? I'm clueless Okay! This will be my first time hanging out with friends.

I am panicking. I already did my morning routine and I was dressed nicely. I was sitting in the living room thinking of what to do before Gray comes. Yes, he's picking me up because I don't know where the meeting place is. Sighing for the third time this day I heard the doorbell ring. It's probably Gray. I stood up and answered the door. I opened it and was greeted by a yawning Gray. He seems bored so I frowned at him and told him I'm sorry for troubling him on picking me up. He told me it's alright and asked that we should leave. I nodded, took my bag from the living room then walked up to him, closing and locking the door behind me.

**...**

We met the others in a place called 'DessertFulls'. It was a cafe and was selling different kinds of drinks and desserts; cakes, ice creams, CRÉPES and many more. The waiter took our orders and since I wanted to eat crépes so badly I ordered one. I also ordered cake and ice creams. Everyone looked at me, well stared is the right word; even the waiter. I raised an eyebrow at them and asked them what's wrong. Silence filled the air until one pink, I mean, Salmon haired boy named Natsu broke it with his ear-piercing laugh.

"You sure are hungry! You even beat me in ordering so many! No wonder Gray likes you so much! HAHAHAHA!" Natsu said. _Oh No! Not again! _I mentally scream. My heart starts racing again and my face starts blazing. I looked down in embarrassment. Gray smacked Natsu on the head and call him names again, as expected. But the unexpected thing is that he's blushing? I stared at him. And I know his ashamed as well; being laughed at by your friends in front of someone you just met. He turned to look at me and shut his head back at Natsu seeing that I was staring at him. Then another fight erupted between the two.

Of course, Erza would be the only candidate to stop it but, she's currently enjoying her cake (which she ordered after arriving at the cafe). Jellal snickers that made them fight even more. But suddenly, the cake that Erza was eating peacefully was toppled down by the fight, that the two involved didn't seem to notice, causing the mighty 'Titania' to be covered by an awfully deadly aura. As though feeling this, the two bickering men spun to see a ferocious Erza cracking her knuckles and sending deathly glares.

The others that were left at the table watched the two getting beaten up by a savagely fierce, cruel, violent but cute girl, while eating the respected orders; with me pitying the two.

And as expected, the fight ended with two unconscious individual with large bumps on their heads. The person responsible for this walked up to the manager of the place and asked forgiveness for the trouble we caused them and ordering another cake for her to eat.

Even though it turned out like this, it was still fun; of course not for Gray and Natsu, but still.

**...**

After eating we decided to watch a movie. This was my first time watching. I wonder what it would be like.

The girls wanted to watch a love story kind of movie (which Erza just nodded), while the boys wanted action. I don't know what they're arguing about so I just stared at them, listening and still observing how to hang out with friends. They agreed to toss a coin to decide it. If it were heads then we will watch a love story movie otherwise we will watch what the boys want.

It landed on tails and the girls was beaten up by their own idea. We went to the cashier to buy tickets but unluckily the action movie was already full so the girls cheered (excluding Erza, who simply nodded again, but for some reason I saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes). They were to buy tickets for the movie they like but, it was full as well (luckily for the boys, and Erza?).

The cashier told us that there is this one movie that isn't full yet so our ears perked up. The boys who were the first to recover from their gloomy state walked up to the cashier and are the ones to transact with him. I saw them smirked and those evil smirks sends shivers down to my spine. They bought it and I felt that this is going to be awful; for me and for the girls.

**...**

And I was right. These boys sure love to torture us (except for Erza who seems to be enjoying it!).

It was disgusting! It's so horrible, gross, despicable, will make you sick, anything synonymous to the word disgusting! How could they watch such movie? We girls (Again except for Erza who seems to be enjoying it) cried and hid our heads using our hands. I was practically shaking in fear. I don't know what to do! I silently prayed that the THREE HOUR movie that we're watching will soon be over because I can't take it anymore; I'm going to puke!

I felt someone touched my head. I took the courage to look at the owner of the hand and found out that it was Gray. He was beside me all this time? I didn't even notice. He smiled at me and said "If you're scared you can always lean on me. Hide your face on my shoulder and cry." I looked at him in surprise. I sure am lucky for it was dark because if not, Gray would actually see my reddening face. Maybe he finally realized what he just said because he suddenly jerked.

"I-It's not what you think OK! I-I was just-" I didn't let him finish. I hid my face on his shoulder and that's where I continued praying. He tensed up but later on relaxed. I felt him petting my head and it felt really nice. Even though I was scared stiff, I managed to smile at his shoulders; knowing that he's there when I needed him. I felt comfortable and didn't notice I fell asleep during the whole movie.

The movie ended and Gray woke me up before anyone could see us like that. When we got out Gray and I noticed the girls (Except for Erza) were all blushing and shy even the boys (except for Natsu). What happened, exactly? Then I remembered what happened inside and started to blush myself. Gray looked puzzled at me and asked why but I shook my head in response and headed towards the other girls.

We went home after the movie. Gray walked me home as usual. I really am grateful to him for being concerned like that. I waved goodbye to him as he walked homeward. There and then I realized that you really don't have to do anything when hanging out. Just simply being there, having fun and being yourself is what's important. Being with your friends is most likely being with your family. And I'm happy I got to meet such friends.

Even though I didn't exactly like the movie I guess there are still some goods to it. Sleeping at Gray's shoulders was something I was dreaming about. I felt like mom is still here and making sure I'm safe. Now that I think about it, his touches reminded me of mom. It felt nostalgic and I smiled.

_I sure wish he's the one!_

Hanging out with friends, eating crépes, cake, and ice cream, and watching a movie with friends, check!

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>:) thanks so much for reading this story,, Christmas is near, and I'm still writing the ending,, Wish me luck kay?<strong>

**Read and Review minna! :)**

**Ja'ne**


	5. Chapter 5

****Thanks for the reviewers and those who faved this and for those who alerted this story! I truly appreciate it! Honto Arigatou guzaimasta! Onz****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy and Gray already had told Erza and the others about Lucy's identity. All of them were surprised, and even frightened (Imagine Natsu, frightened at Erza). They asked her what she's going to do if her father suddenly came looking for her. Natsu also asked her, rather stupidly, what she would do if her father accused them of kidnapping her, which earned him a smack from each one of them, being Erza's punch the strongest. They apologized to Lucy for what Natsu said but told her that it's best to go back which made Lucy sad. They assured her that they will still be there for her so that she won't cry but she still did. Lucy explained to them what it feels like when she's at home, which shocked all of them. She told them not to worry because she will go back after she attained her happiness.<p>

They didn't know what to do. They want Lucy to go back home and reconcile with her father but as much as they want to, they're still worried that she will be treated as bad as before. They also came to like her so much and they don't want to be separated with her. They sighed and told Lucy that they will respect her choice and she happily hugged all of them. She cried for she thought that they don't want to be her friend anymore, that they're forcing her to go home because they don't want her anymore, which earns her a flick on the forehead, courtesy of Gray (Even though he knew that she's from a well known, not to mention wealthiest, family). She wanted to yell and be mad at Gray for doing this but, she can't when she knows why he did that. _Idiot!_ She thought and smiled and playfully smacked Gray's shoulder.

**...**

It was exactly 7 days before Christmas and Lucy was enjoying everyone's company when, for some reason, Gray was missing. They we're at the park and somehow Lucy and Gray ended up feeding the ducks. Let me tell you how it happened.

**...ooOoo..**

Gray was woken up by a super annoying yell downstairs. "I thought he doesn't care about me skipping breakfast and now he's calling me to eat?" Gray mumbled in annoyance.

"GRAY! HEY AREN'T YOU GONNA EAT?" Loke yelled for the second time of the day. "Leave me alone!" Gray said and covered his head with a pillow.

"GRAY!"

"..."

"GRAY~!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" he yelled back losing the desire to sleep more. Stomping his way to the kitchen he heard voices. Too familiar voices, actually. He walked fast to see who it was and he was surprised, shocked, annoyed, wide eyed and shaking in horror?

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" he screamed, rather aggressively.

"Good morning Gray!" greeted by the three totally unexpected visitors, which so happen for them to avoid the question. Loke who is now smiling like an idiot was really not helping, at all.

So as you all know, Gray is pissed. Three unexpected visitors, a lady with short black hair that reaches her shoulders, another lady (only this one is much younger than the first) with long black hair that reaches the half of her back and a guy with white hair, showed up this early in the morning greeting a still sleepy Gray. To his surprise, his family decided to pay him a visit like he was away for years and was now teasing Gray to a certain girl (who Loke told them about, and you know who that person is). They all ate breakfast together, with a very annoyed raven haired boy, flinching every time he heard giggling coming from his unexpected 'visitors' (he refused to call them family for now).

"Gray, why didn't you tell us about her huh?" said the younger lady, after finishing her dessert. Gray twitch.

"So...you're in love, eh?" said by the white haired guy, smirking every time he saw Gray blush.

"Shut up, Ultear, Lyon! Gray said and blushed. 'A perfect reaction of a boy in love', as to how Gray's mom, Ur, describe it. Before Gray woke up, or rather waken up, Loke already told Gray's family about Lucy and how Gray met her, how he dragged her in his house and introduced her to him and the others, and how he reacts when she's around. Loke noticed the glint in the lady's eyes and how her lips formed a smile. He can tell that Ur, Gray's mom, was interested in Lucy. She asked Loke what Lucy is like and how she looked like. He showed them her pictures and they grinned in amusement.

"She's wonderful, Gray. Even though I haven't met her 'yet', I can tell she's nice and have a wonderful personality. APPROVED!" Ur said and put her thumbs up. Gray looked at her and raised his brows. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Ur stood up and motioned her head for her companions to stand as well. _After eating, they're just going to leave?_ Loke thought and sweat dropped.

"We'll I guess I'll see you on Christmas Eve." Ur said. "Take care of him Loke!" she said before she left with Lyon and Ultear. When they got outside the door she yelled again confusing Gray. "TAKE CARE OF HER, GRAY! DON'T LET HER BE TAKEN AWAY BY SOME GUY, 'KAY?" was her last words before they departed. Lucy's face flashes through Gray's mind and it finally hit him.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH LUCY!" or so he says. "Riiiiight. You know, they didn't even mention 'her' name, so why say you're not in love with 'Lucy'?" Loke, who was still there of course, said, emphasizing the word 'her' and 'Lucy', and stood up to clean the table, smirking. Gray hearing this blushed. _Why did I think of her? Why am I even affected?_ Gray thought and shook his head. He stood up and left the house without another word. _Like mother like son? _Loke sighed as he stared at the retreating back of his friend. "Baka! You can't hide your feelings from us anymore when we've already seen it."

**...**

Lucy was invited by Erza and the other girls again. They told her to meet up at the park. Luckily this time, she knows where the park is and she doesn't need Gray to lead her where it is.

They were walking in the park when Jellal texted Erza. Erza took her phone out of her pocket and read Jellal's message for her. It says 'Are you girls already there? We'll meet you up in a couple of minutes? We just need to find where Gray went.'

She replied with an 'Ok' and started chatting with the girls again. They were planning for something.

They all know what Gray and Lucy feels for each other. They even saw Lucy leaning on Gray's head while they were all watching a movie (thought they got away with it huh?). They saw how Gray act in front of Lucy, a way he didn't act towards others. Gray has a laid-back personality but how he tenses up in front of Lucy is something. And knowing Gray, he doesn't believe in wishes but is trying his best just to give Lucy her happiness, her one true wish, not knowing that he himself is her happiness, in which Lucy can't seem to realize as well. Gray had told them that he read Lucy's Wish List and he said he read something like 'Feed the ducks'. He started laughing like crazy but then stopped when Erza hit his head hard. Her reason? It's not appropriate to read someone else's notes. Anyway, that kind of reaction coming from Gray was totally different. Gray Fullbuster never loses his cool but after meeting Lucy, they can all see the true nature of Gray; who he really is not who he wanted to be. Knowing this, they concluded that Gray has completely fallen for Lucy.

That's the reason why they set up a plan.

So the plan was for the two of them (Gray and Lucy) to realize their feelings for each other. But they can't seem to find Gray so how can they start the plan when one of them is missing. Erza have grown tired of waiting for the boys so she excused herself from the girls and called Jellal. But it seems like they still haven't seen him. She sighed and decided that she will look for him as well. Even though she's a scary girl she still cared deeply for her friends.

Erza ended the call and spun to find that Lucy, who didn't mean it, was listening. "Gray is missing? I'll help finding him too." She said and before Erza could even object, Lucy ran and looked for Gray ahead. She sighed but then one idea popped into her head. _If she will be able to find Gray first then there will be no problem right?_ She thought and smirked at the idea and called the other girls. She told them to look for Gray but won't call his attention and just watch over him if he tried to walk off to some place again, if that'll happen then all they have to do is go after him until Lucy finds him. If one of them finally spotted Gray, he or she should let everyone know, including Lucy. Erza also explained this to the boys and they agreed as well. Everybody was pretty much sure that Juvia will disagree to this but surprisingly, she's the most excited of all and everyone smiled in relief. It seems like Juvia grew fond of Lucy as well.

**...**

Gray was somewhere in the secluded area of the park. He was lying, hands under his head with legs spread over the grass, staring at the sky while thinking about 'certain' things. He can't get her out of his head. _What's happening to me?_ He asked himself. He closed his eyes but Lucy's face just won't vanish. He sighed and sat up. He was about to stand but was stop by a knowing voice.

"There you are..."

He spun to see her face-to-face, the real one. She was panting. _Lucy...wait, was she looking for me?_ He thought.

"You made me worried you know that!" She said that made Gray looked at her, surprised. "Everyone's been looking for you..." Lucy said frowning and putting her hands on her hips. Gray kept on staring at her, still not answering.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she asked walking towards the sitting boy. He removed his gaze from Lucy and by doing this he found a pond with ducks and ducklings quacking while swimming happily. Then he remembered Lucy's Wish List and smiled. _I never thought I'll be the one to grant her crazy wish. _He thought.

"Let's go. They're probably worried as well. You were gone for quite some time now you know..." Lucy said and was about to walk off but was stopped by Gray.

"I'm here to feed the ducks. They seemed hungry. Aren't you gonna feed them as well?" he asked without removing his eyes from the ducks. This got Lucy's interest but "I would love to but, everyone is..." Lucy trailed off but Gray stopped her again.

"Tell them after this." He said finally looking at Lucy and smiled. Lucy looked at him for a while and then smiled back. She nodded and said "Alright, but after this we're going Okay?" in which Gray nodded.

He stood up and pulled Lucy near the pond and took some bread he bought earlier and give some to Lucy. Lucy gladly accepted them and pinched some bread. Gray did the same and both of them threw it to the ducks which the ducks gratefully ate. They fed the ducks and were enjoying each other's company; telling jokes and stories, laughing, teasing, pouting and smiling. Gray really loves it when she's around. And much more when he knew that he was the one who always made her smile and laugh. _I guess that's it._ He thought and looked at the smiling blonde beside him. She noticed his stare and smiled at him that made his heart race.

_I have fallen for this girl!_ He finally admitted.

**...**

(giggle)

"I guess our plan work! Even though indirectly, it still worked." Levy chanted and smiled.

"I thought our plan is to get them together? Are they together?" Gajeel asked.

"Way to ruin my mood, Gajeel." Levy said and glared the said boy.

Everyone was watching the two played with the ducks and those knowing smiles, gaze and glints on Gray's eyes explain it all. He has truly fallen for their Princess.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>I uploaded 2 chapters so please enjoy!<strong>

**Ja'ne :) review 'kay? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

****Thanks for the reviewers and those who faved this and for those who alerted this story! I truly appreciate it! Honto Arigatou guzaimasta! Onz****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6:<strong>

* * *

><p>5 days before Christmas<p>

(Ring, Ring)

Lucy heard the phone ringing. She was about to answer it when she realized something. _Why would anyone call this number when Mrs. Supetto hasn't been living in this place for 10 years? Who would call her?_

She was having second thoughts of answering it. She gulped and took the courage to answer it; she placed the phone over her ear.

"Hello? W-Who's this?" she asked, still suspicious.

"Lucy…" a female voice said from the other side of the phone. Lucy recognized it.

"Mrs. Supetto?" she asked although she knew it was her; just to make sure.

"Yes it's me…" She said. "Mrs. Supetto! Oh I've missed you! How are you and everyone? Are they doing fine?" Lucy said too quickly and excitedly. She heard chuckling before Mrs. Supetto answered.

"Calm down Lucy. I'm alright. Everybody's doing fine. We've also missed you so much dear." Lucy laughed. She wanted to call them since the day she ran away but was afraid that her father might answer it instead of her friends. Yes, friends. She refused to call them maid or hired helpers because all she thinks of them are friends.

"Hey, Mrs. Supetto? How's father doing?" She asked worriedly and frowned, somehow regretting her actions of running away.

"Here you go…" Lucy heard Mrs. Supetto said then she heard shuffling from the other side. She got confused. _Here you go?_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy…" she heard some husky voice said. Recognizing the voice, Lucy gasped.

"F-Father?" was all she could say. _Did Mrs. Supetto tell father? Why?_

"Lucy I…" he was cut off by Lucy who quickly apologized to her father, fearing that he might fire her Nanny for letting her escape the mansion.

"Father, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please don't fire Mrs. Supetto! I was the one at fault here, she didn't do anything wrong. I-"

"Lucy…" now Judo was the one to cut her off. She was expecting to hear scolding but to her surprise he was crying?

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… you probably hate me for what I did to you all these years… You're suffering and I didn't even notice it… I thought I was doing the best all along but…" Her father trailed off.

"F-Father…" Lucy said as she clasped her mouth and started sobbing.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked clearly crying due to the sobs between every word. Will she forgive him? Remembering all he did, he really did that just for her sake but, he hadn't notice that she was suffering. Come to think of it, it was her fault as well; not saying anything when she could. Maybe it's was her fault all along, it was her who needs to apologize not her father.

"Father I…you shouldn't be apologizing, I was the one wrong here, so please forgive me..." She said and started crying louder. Silence same after until her father broke it.

"I forgive you…(chuckle) you know you're like your mother. So reckless, but that's what you should be proud of. I'm protecting you because I love you, but if you want to be free then…I'll let you." Her father said and Lucy smiled happily. "Thank you…"

They started talking and asked how the both of them are doing. Lucy told her father everything that had happened these seven days after she ran away. She told him about her newly found friends, one-by-one until she got to tell him about Gray. As Lucy was talking about Gray, Judo has noticed how happy his daughter was. He was glad. She finally found her happiness though it seemed like she herself haven't noticed it. So he decided, this was not the time for her to come back. He won't force her to go back, even though he wanted to see her so badly. His thought was cut by a worried Lucy.

"Father is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Nothing. I'm happy that you're happy. I guess I should hang up now. You're probably tired." He was about to put the phone down when Lucy suddenly asked something.

"Father, aren't you gonna ask when I'll go home?" Judo smiled and answered. "I just think it's not needed anymore knowing that you'll go home eventually, right? When you're ready, you'll go home because, that's the Lucy I know." Lucy smiled and nodded. "Goodbye then. Take good care of yourself and I love you, Dad!" she said and put the phone down. This was the first time. The first time that he had ever heard her daughter said that she love him. It made him smile. _ I love you too, my dear Lucy._

**…**

Lucy took her phone and decided to text Gray that she had already reconciled with her father and that he's allowing her to stay as long as she will come home.

**From:** Lucy H.  
><strong>To:<strong> Gray ('o')v (remember that Gray was the one that inputted this on Lucy's phone which Lucy found cute and didn't try to change)

Gray! Gray! Gray! I have good news! :D

Sent:  
>09:28:12am<br>20-12-11

Lucy was so happy and texted everyone else. After 3 minutes or so Gray replied with the most unpredicted reply you could ever get.

**From:** Gray ('o')v**  
>To:<strong> Lucy H.

?

Received:  
>09:31:54am<br>20-12-11

Lucy scowled. What's with his reply? "I'm so excited telling him the good news and all I get is this?" Lucy pouted and started to type her reply.

**From:** Lucy H.  
><strong>To:<strong> Gray ('o')v

Guess what? Father and I just talked and we're Okay now! Isn't that wonderful?

Sent:  
>09:33:43am<br>20-12-11

Again, she scowled when she received his reply. Something really is wrong with Gray.

**From:** Gray ('o')v**  
>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Oh?

Received:  
>09:35:39am<br>20-12-11

Her eyebrows twitched. She decided to ask him.

**From:** Lucy H.  
><strong>To:<strong> Gray ('o')v

Thank you for your wonderful replies! Mark the sarcasm!

What's wrong with you today?

But before she could send it she received a text message from Gray. She erased all she typed and excitedly read Gray's message.

**From:** Gray ('o')v**  
>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Hey, I'm kinda busy today. So, let's just talk later 'kay? Bye.

Received:  
>09:39:11am<br>20-12-11

Lucy was clutching her phone and was about to reply back but hesitated. Maybe he really is busy, because if not, he won't just put Lucy aside, right? _What the heck._ Lucy thought throw herself on her bed.

After maybe 2 hours, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Natsu, Loke and Jellal texted her simultaneously (Gajeel is probably too tired to send her a message knowing that everyone will send her the same message so what the heck?). _Wait simultaneously? Why are they texting me, AT THE SAME TIME?_ She asked herself and read all their messages with the same content.

_Hey! Meet us at the park today at noon. Let's talk about that good news you have for us there._

_P.S. Wear something nice and warm._

_See ya! :P_

"I smell something fishy here…wear something warm?" Lucy said and narrowed her eyes as she read the last message with the same content but nevertheless complied with it.

She went to the park wearing a long sleeved (reaching her hands), turtle necked, pink-colored shirt and dark brown skirt reaching half of her thigh. She wears her 2 inch high-heeled, brown booths with her blue green ribbon tied to her hair in its usual hairstyle. Now that she think about it, it will snow sooner or later, maybe before or after Christmas but hopefully before, and this will be her first time touching it, if possible. It's a good thing she took her jacket with her before going to the park.

"It's almost noon. They should be here by now…" Lucy told herself while looking at her wrist watch and can't help by frown. Everyone's weird today. _They always told me that I'm weird…well look who's talking._ She thought and pouted. _They're weird today. Especially Gray. _She can't help but feel sad. "It's kind of lonely without Gray around…" she mumbled. _Wait! Is he mad at me?_ She thought. After that thought, various things went in and out of her brain. Some positive but most are negative like, Gray is mad or something bad came up and Gray was involve.

She was lost in thought and she didn't realize that someone is sitting beside her, again. She's not really good at sensing people, huh? She cast a worried look at her hands that fret the person beside her. The person tapped her shoulders and made her scream in horror and covered her head with her hands. The startled blonde started mumbling things like 'please don't hurt me' again and again that made the person beside her laugh at her. Her eyes shut open but still covered by her hands. Her heart starts beating fast again because she knows that laugh. That laugh that she's been missing this day. Those laugh that only she could make him do. _That is…that's Gray's laugh!_ She thought and uncovered her eyes to see a smiling Gray stifling his laugh when he saw her shocked face.

"You know, you really are weird!" he stated. Lucy's brows twitch remembering those replies that she received earlier from him. She glared at him and points a finger.

"You!" Gray flinched and Lucy continued.

"Did you know that I was really excited to tell you that father and I has already forgave what we did to each other, that we reconcile? What's so busy that you won't even reply a better message huh?" she asked. Gray looked at her saw her eyes tearing up he panicked and was about to say something but Lucy beat him to it. "I was so worried. I thought you hated me or you're mad at me or something bad happened or-" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence for Gray laughed again. Lucy pouted. "Hey nothing's funny!" she said.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just really busy." He defended.

"Busy with what?" Lucy won't just let it go that easily, like a worried girlfriend.

"You'll see…now come! We're going somewhere." he said and offered his hand to her as he stood up. _He's always doing this. But this time he's not telling me what we're gonna do._ She thought.

"But what about the others?" she asked after taking Gray's hand and stood up.

"They're already there!" he explained. And lead the way to that 'place'._ What's so special about that place, that he didn't even give me any clues to where it is?_ Lucy asked herself again.

She let herself get dragged by Gray. For some reason Gray is happier today which Lucy noticed._ Why is he happy?_ She wondered.

**…**

She had no idea. There really is a festival before Christmas. It was her first time, as usual.

"We're here!" He said and looked at the awestricken blonde which made him smile.

"I never thought there was a festival before Christmas…" she said.

"Well, I was shocked as well. Jellal just told me that there is a festival which started just 2 days ago." Gray said as he and Lucy walked inside, the latter looking around rather excitedly.

"What kind of festival is this?" she asked as she looked at Gray. Seeing the glint in the girl's eyes, he smiled before answering. "The Yule Festival."

"The Yule Festival? I know that!" she said, as usual she knows it but hadn't experience it yet.

"Before Christmas there was Yule, the original winter festival that started many festive traditions, from Yule logs to holly and Twelfth Night." She started explaining.

"Yea? So what's this festival about?" Gray asked.

"Before the coming of Christianity, the wise men and women of the community had announced that the festive magical workings had brought about a return of the Light. That magic had involved decorating homes, sharing gifts, lighting bonfires, and giving offerings to the gods, such as red berries and seasonal greenery. Practically it was a festival for the gods." She explained further. As she kept on explaining it, they were called by Erza and the others. Lucy stopped and waved before grabbing Gray's wrist and dragging him towards them.

They were all happy, eating, chatting and Lucy telling them what happened. They were so glad that finally Lucy and her father already forgave each other. They kept on enjoying themselves until night came. People are starting to light the bonfire, set in the middle of the place. Lucy and the others cheered and danced around the fire.

All were fun until Gray suddenly came close to Lucy and whispered something to her ear. His warm breath, touching her ears, sends shivers down her spine but nodded in response. _Come with me?_ Lucy repeated what Gray whispered her. Gray walked off leaving Lucy but motioned his head to come with him. Lucy was about to follow him when Levy snatched her hand putting something to it then closing it with a smile. Lucy looked at Levy then to her hand then back to Levy again, giving her a questioning look. Levy gestured her hand to open it and see. Lucy opened it and found a paper with writings on it. Looking at it confused her so she looked at Levy again with those confused eyes of her.

"It's a recipe. Gray told me that you want to learn how to cook right? Study that and tomorrow I'll help you cook it, though it's not really cooking. I love baking so much and I want to share my knowledge to you so, you're welcome." Levy said and gave Lucy a warm smile.

"Gray…said that? How did he…" she mumbled while looking at the recipe in her hands then she felt a twitch of annoyance remembering something. _Oh yea. I forgot he _read_ my Wish List._ She thought. She's supposed to be mad now, but then she realized. _Is Gray doing this just for me? Is he doing this because I told him that I want to find my happiness and, by helping me experience all I've written in my wish list, he thought that this will make me happy? Not that I'm not happy about him doing this for me but, doesn't he realize that he's the one that makes me happy?_ Lucy thought and smiled. _There I said it._

"Thank you, Levy! I appreciate it! Can you come to my apartment tomorrow? I would like to learn how to bake before Christmas…" Lucy asked.

"Ok! Now go on! Gray's waiting for you!" Levy said and Lucy blushed.

"How did…" Lucy was about to asked but Levy beat her to it. "Well, we practically saw the whole thing, so GO!" Levy said excitedly and smile. She started to push Lucy motioning her to go. Lucy looked at everyone; they nodded and Lucy smiled at them._ They noticed…I hope he knew as well._ Lucy thought before she nodded to them and followed Gray.

She walked to the path in the forest that Gray went through. It was dark and scary and Lucy hoped that Gray would come back and get her but, she kept on walking carefully, fully minding all the dangerous things that might come out during the night or the roots and rocks scattered that might lead her to trip, until she saw a clearing. She walked towards it and saw Gray sitting and setting something on the ground. She walked to Gray and called his attention. "Gray…what are you doing? Why do you want me here?"

"Oh, there you are. I was about to go back to look for you, fearing you might get lost but it's good that you made it without my help." Gray said, still not looking at her, busy with what his doing. _Busy?_ Lucy thought and remembered something.

"Hey! I thought you told me that I'm going to see why you're busy! I thought you're going to tell me? I thought…Are you listening to me?" Lucy said when she noticed that Gray hasn't been paying attention to what she's saying. She was about to look at what he's doing when he stood up and face her, answering her question earlier.

"You'll see…now sit down over there and watch closely to what I'm gonna show you." He said pushing Lucy to a nearby rock a bit far from where Gray is.

She sat down as she was told and looked over to Gray again. Gray looked at her and asked "Are you ready?" Lucy looked at Gray and nodded. Gray lit up the thing he was doing earlier and the others he set up before running to Lucy and sitting down beside her. She looked at Gray and when the latter looked at her he just said "Watch!" and points at something.

Lucy followed where Gray's finger is pointing and when she looked her eyes widen. Wonderful lights covered the night sky, exploding with spectacular effects._ Fire…works?_ She thought; mouth that was once agape started stretching until it formed her beautiful smile. "FIREWORKS!" she squealed clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"It's beautiful! Gray it's so beautiful!" she said still amused._ Maybe her first time seeing it._ Gray thought while looking at the hyper blonde beside him seeing her happy and beautiful face. "Beautiful…" he mumbled but was still heard by Lucy. She looked at him finding that he's staring at her and not at the beautiful firework display he arranged. She blushed but smiled and said "Is this why you're busy? Did you do this for me?" Gray, snapping out of his trance, looked away after understanding what Lucy said.

"U-Uhm, I was…I-I, it's not…well, i-it is but…uhm well…the thing is…" he said scratching her cheek which is blushing furiously; thankfully he looked away so Lucy won't see it.

(Giggle)

"Thank you…" she said. Gray was still looking away when he felt his shoulder getting heavy, like something is leaning against it. He looked and was surprised.

Lucy was leaning her head on his shoulder admiring heartily the fireworks display that Gray arranged for her.

"I wish this moment would last forever…" she said bringing her hands on her knees, head still leaning on Gray's shoulder. He looked at her for a moment, blinked a few times before coming to understand their situation. He felt his face become red but, in spite of that, smiled.

"Me too…" he mumbled not letting Lucy hear it. But was still heard.

"Did you say something?" she asked and brought her head up to look at Gray and when the latter shook his head, she brought her head back to his shoulder. They stayed like that until the display ended. Smiles are evident on their faces, memories of this night will stay with them forever.

**…**

Levy and the other girls, except for Erza who just smirked with the boys, are forcing themselves not to squeal on what is going on with the two (Gray and Lucy) right now.

"It's so ramantic…I want my man to do that to me as well…" Lisanna whispered to the other girls trying not to be discovered.

"What's so romantic about that?" Natsu asked, a little louder, while raising an eyebrow.

"Natsu! Not so loud!" Lisanna hissed and leaned in Natsu's shoulder as well. "H-Hey!" He said, blushing?

"Just stay still and watch…are you blushing?" Lisanna asked once she looked up and saw Natsu. "S-Shut up!" he hissed that made Lisanna giggle.

Jellal made his arms around Erza's shoulder. Once it got there, Erza flinched and looked at the hand finding whose hand is it. She blushed when she saw him looking and smiling at her. She looked away and smiled herself._ Maybe, just for today, I can be myself right?_ Erza thought and her head travelled to Jellal's shoulder just as Lisanna and Lucy did. Jellal was shocked but in spite of that smiled and watched the beautiful display with the most important woman that's in his arms right now.

Gajeel's hand unintentionally touched Levy's hand and was about to pull it away until Levy snatched it and hold it firmly, looking away in the process. Gajeel smirked and let her hold it all throughout until the display ended.

Juvia seeing everyone with someone they love felt lonely. She's the only one without a love life. _Juvia is so pitiful. No one wants to be with her._ She thought, not noticing a boy, without a love life like her, looking at her. He smiled and shifted close to her until they're shoulders touched. She looked at him and blushed when he pulled her head to his shoulder. She shut her head up to look at him again. "Loke?" she asked. He smiled at her and pulled her head again to his shoulder. Juvia stiffen but then relaxed as time went by. She smiled and said to herself_ He's nice. Juvia is pleased he did this. Even though it's embarrassing, it still made Juvia happy._

And the long night ended with their own moments to treasure forever.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! This chapter is long I think,, Review?<strong>

**so the last 2 chapters of this story will be uploaded tomorrow? I know I promised you, but I still don't know if I can finish it by tomorrow,, so please bear wit me if I can't,, I'm still going to cook for Christmas Eve,, and I hope it'll turn out alright,, :)**

**I can't believe this story will end soon,, And I'm happy,, :)**

**So stay tuned ne minna? heheh**

**Ja'ne see ya tomorrow? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I Know! What I did was unforgivable! I told you I'd update on the 24th but I think I have my reasons... we celebrate Christmas and I was the one cooking here, I cooked spaghetti (YUM!) and made Graham cake and fruit salad so I didn't have the time to write the next chapter, then when I thought I could, at Christmas day my parent told me that we're going to the province where my aunts and uncles are so again I didn't had the time to write, then yesterday my uncle invited me to watch movies with my cousins, so I went with them but I didn't expect that we were going home late and again I didn't had the time to write...**

**Reasons, reasons... I know but today was the only free day I have this week because tomorrow we'll be leaving again and then the day after tomorrow I'll be doing my thesis,, and will start reviewing for the exams we had on January.. T_T I hate it!**

**There will be another update later on, *cough* maybe, I'll try OK! I was so disappointed with myself!**

**I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Please punish me! (Virgo?)**

**So here is the much awaited (NOT REALLY!) chapter!**

**WARNING: THIS ISN'T MY BEST WORK! AND I DIDN'T PROOFREAD IT! SO I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT WORTH READING! TT_TT**

****Thanks for the reviewers and those who faved this and for those who alerted this story! I truly appreciate it! Honto Arigatou guzaimasta! Onz****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7:<strong>

* * *

><p>(Door bell)<p>

"Coming!" Lucy said. She's waiting for Levy and was arranging all the materials and ingredients needed in baking cookies. Yes, the recipe that Levy gave Lucy the other night was a recipe for baking cookies. She went through the recipe the last night studying it and this morning before Levy arrives, Lucy went to the market to buy the things needed. Levy was supposed to be at Lucy's apartment yesterday but something came up so she apologized and told Lucy that she will go the next day, which is today.

"Lu-chan!" Levy greeted with a smile once Lucy opened the door for her friend.

"Levy-chan! Come in, come in!" she said. Levy went in as told and admired her humbled home. Lucy smiled and led her to the kitchen.

They were having fun. Lucy always makes mistakes here and there which made Levy laugh. "I guess this is why Gray wanted to hang out with you all the time! You're so funny Lu-chan."

"Am I that funny? You know, whenever I did something, someone will laugh their hearts out. Is what I'm doing funny?" She asked innocently tilting her head to the side with flour-covered face. Levy looked at her and blinked three times before giggling. "Well, your innocence is what's funny. And what's more, you're face…" Levy said pointing at Lucy's face.

"My face is funny?" Lucy said and touched her face with her hands that was once massaging the dough, making it messier.

"No. I meant your face is covered with flour and now it's even messier with you doing that, so take your hands off your face…and don't touch the dough without washing your hands first." Levy giggled seeing Lucy was about to touch the dough again. "Oh, hehe, sorry about that." Lucy said going to the sink to wash her hands, forgetting her face.

**After some time**

"It's done!" Lucy said smiling at what she did.

"Good job!" Levy said and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks for teaching me Levy-chan! I truly appreciate it! Now I can bake some cookies for father and for you guys!" Lucy said delightfully.

"Yea. Uhm Lucy, can I ask you something?" Levy said, fidgeting her fingers. Lucy tilted her head to the side and looked at her friend with a confused face asking "What is it?"

"Well, it's about the other night…" Levy started. Lucy frowned even more thinking about what happened the other night then remembering the festival so she asked "what about it?" taking a cookie she made earlier and taking a bit out of it. Levy looked at her stopping herself from fidgeting and leaning at Lucy, who backed away by the sudden action. "Are you together now?" Levy asked with a straight face. Lucy was dumbfounded. "Huh?" she asked totally clueless of what Levy was talking about, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"You know, you…" Levy said raising her right index finger, eye-levelled before continuing "and Gray…" she said raising her other index finger bringing it closer to the other, putting it together. It took time before it finally registered in Lucy mind and felt her blood rush towards her face making it hot and flushed. Lucy waved her hands at Levy frantically and backing away from her, until her back collided with the wall, saying "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! It's not what you think! W-w-w-w-w-we were just sitting and watching and…" then Lucy finally noticed that she was babbling and was telling what happened.

She heard Levy giggling. Lucy looked at her with Levy smiling at her. "You're so cute you know that Lu-chan?" Levy said.

"I-I'm not…" She said looking down.

**…**

"Well thank you for coming Levy." Lucy said opening the door for her friend. Levy looked at her smiling before asking and pointing at Lucy face "How long do you plan on keeping that flour on face?" Lucy looked at her confused before touching her face finding that she forgot to wash her face earlier. The both of them laughed.

"See you later Lu-chan!" Levy said waving her hand goodbye. Lucy waved back and smiled at the retreating back of her friend. _She's so nice. I have to find a gift for her this Christmas._ Lucy thought before entering her apartment.

Lucy was thinking of buying gifts for everyone else _but maybe tomorrow._ She thought smiling and thinking of what to give to whom, especially to Gray. _He did a lot for me. I need to find a wonderful gift to say thank you for all the things he did for me._

**Time skips. (Tomorrow morning)**

Lucy woke up early to go buy gifts for her friends but she still hadn't decided what to give them yet. She can't think of anything so she decided that she will just think of it along the way.

On the way to the market, she was surprised that Erza was there as well. Erza noticed and greeted her. Lucy greeted back hesitating to walk towards her for she had no time for hanging out when she was to buy gifts for them. But to her luck, Erza came instead; she mentally slaps herself, she doesn't want Erza to know that she's buying gifts.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked. "W-well, I-I'm here to buy ingredients for b-baking cookies. Yea that's why I'm here." Lucy lied. She thought that Erza won't buy it because of her stuttering, but fortunately she did, when Erza nodded and smiled, and Lucy was happy.

"Then let me help you. I don't have anything to do so I can help you." Erza offered. Lucy wanted to decline but Erza's been so kind to her that she doesn't have the guts to refuse. So Lucy ended up going shopping for ingredients with Erza even though she still have some ingredients left from yesterday's baking activity with Levy. Lucy sighed; she was supposed to buy gifts. _I guess I'll just use them to make cookies for them. Yea that will be great._ Lucy thought.

She went to the market at nine and now it's already eleven after she and Erza finished buying the ingredients. Erza said her goodbye to Lucy and went off running, she said it's important so Lucy didn't try to hold her up even more and let her get going. She still has some time to think of and buy gifts for her friends so she went off walking again thinking with some bags of plastic on her hands until her stomach growls.

_I guess I need to eat. _She thought rubbing her stomach and saw a burger stand. She walked towards it and ordered one burger with fries and drinks. Once her order is given to her she paid for it and said her thank you to the employee.

She sat on a nearby bench and took out the burger and putted it in her lap and took the plastic again to look for spoon and fork. She rummaged it but still, no spoon nor fork. _How am I going to eat this then?_ She sighed.

"You seemed troubled?" said some familiar voice. Lucy looked up and saw a familiar face and smiled at her. "Lisanna!" she greeted.

"Yo!" she greeted back and saluted at her with a wink, smiling at her.

"Yea, I'm kinda having a minor problem here. You see, the employee forgot to include spoon and fork on my order so I don't know how to eat this." She said gesturing Lisanna the burger in her hands. Lisanna blinked once then twice then trice before laughing out loud, clutching her stomach. _There I go again. What did I say or do this time? Is there something on my face again?_ She thought and touched her face again to see if there is something on her face. Finding nothing, she looked bemused at the laughing teen in front of her.

Gaining her composure back, Lisanna looked at the confused blonde answering her unmentioned question. "You didn't do anything. It's just that, you're weird. Looking for a spoon and a fork inside that plastic when you ordered a burger?" She explained. Then she remembered that Lucy was from a wealthy family and probably doesn't eat this kind of food so Lisanna sat beside her and taught her how to eat a burger. _It was fun hanging around with her. Maybe that's why Gray likes her._ Lisanna thought and smiled.

"Hey why are you here anyway?" Lisanna asked Lucy. The latter looked at her and tried to think of an excuse again. Lucy gulped down before answering. "W-well, I went shopping for ingredients for baking cookies and I decide to look around before going home until I heard my stomach growling so I bought this to eat."

"Oh, then can I come? I can tour you if you want?" Lisanna offered smiling sweetly at Lucy. "W-well…" Lucy trailed off; she about to refuse because she really doesn't have enough time to decide what gift will she buy for whom but, Lisanna's puppy dog eyes failed her. She can't stand those so she agreed. Her luck really isn't on her side today.

Lucy was so tired. She was hanging around with Lisanna for three hours and adding her two hour shopping experience with Erza, she was really exhausted. Not that she didn't enjoy it, of course Lucy likes hanging around with them but this isn't the time when she has to buy gifts. And now, with Erza and Lisanna who took her precious five hours from her for buying gifts, she only got five hours till the market closes.

Lisanna said that she needs to go home so Lucy smiled and nodded at her. Lucy thanked her for that wonderful tour and wished that it'll happen again sometime.

Walking towards the market again she was seen by Juvia who was about to go home when she saw Lucy, who mentally slapped herself again.

"Lucy-san, what brings you here?" Juvia politely asked, somehow gotten over with the glowering and stuff. Lucy sighed; she had to think of an excuse again.

"Uhm, I forgot to buy something. And call me Lucy." Lucy said scratching her cheeks.

"Oh, Ok. Then Lucy, don't you mind if Juvia hang out with you for a little while?" she asked. _Why haven't I got my luck today, of all day?_ Lucy thought as she smiled at Juvia.

Lucy and Juvia were now seen sitting on one of the benches near the market, with Lucy cursing herself for not telling Juvia what she was here for in the first place so that she won't spend money for such unnecessary thing, which is a book she already has. _Might as well have this a an additional gift for Levy or Erza._ Lucy thought.

Juvia was telling Lucy what had happened the night when they went to the Yule Festival._ As I thought, they were spying on us._ Lucy thought sweat dropped.

Juvia said something about Loke and said she was thinking about him the whole time.

"It seems strange because Juvia only see him as a friend before but now…Juvia doesn't know what to think. Everyone knows that Loke IS a womanizer and Juvia is just afraid that if she falls for him it will just make Juvia heartbroken in the end." Juvia said as she looked down. Lucy kept quiet, she didn't know what to say. Then Juvia continued.

"But the way Loke hold Juvia that night was magical. His touches really are warm and comforting. He knows how to make a woman feel better and that's what he did to Juvia that night. Juvia is happy, having someone like him as Juvia's friend makes her happy. But then, Juvia thinks it's better not to have deeper meaning to what he did because she knows that in the end Juvia knows that Loke only did that to make his friend happy for seeing her sad that night." She said keeping her eyes on her hands, smiling sadly. It was quiet after that. Lucy doesn't know much about that kind of topic, she's only aware of it due to the books she had read but never did she expect that it happened in real life. But in spite of not knowing enough she answered Juvia.

"You know Juvia, it's not bad to think that Loke might have an interest in you. We don't know what really goes through Loke's head and I don't know him that well too but, we all have our freedom to fall for a person. Even though we know that we will be hurt in loving that person, we won't know until we try, right? But I didn't mean that you should follow what I just told you, I just want you to know my opinion. It's for you to decide. Love isn't something you taught your heart to do, it just comes." Lucy said and smiled at her friend.

"Lucy…is that what you felt with Gray-sama?" she said. Lucy blushed and giggled.

"Yea, you're probably right. I guess I can't hide it anymore can I?" Lucy asked with a weak smile.

"All of us already knew from the start. And thanks for talking to Juvia. Juvia's really happy that you're here, Lucy." Juvia said smiling at Lucy. "At first, Juvia found Lucy not suitable for Gray-sama because Lucy's too innocent and naïve…" Juvia continued looking upwards at the sky. Lucy felt like she was shot by a non-realistic thing that stab her back and was thinking that Juvia is a bit straight forward. _She even said that without blinking._ Lucy thought and just right then Juvia continued as she cast Lucy a reassuring smile. "…but now that Juvia know you even more and was sure that Lucy is not a bad person, Juvia would be at ease that Gray-sama will be happy, with a person like Lucy by his side. Juvia was sure that Gray-sama became happier and much livelier, than before, now that he met you Lucy."

Juvia was nice and made Lucy smiled with gratitude towards her. She's a nice friend and Lucy was thankful she met someone like her.

They talked some other things before bidding goodbye to one another, taking three hours of Lucy's precious time. But talking to Juvia was really nice. And for Lucy, telling her own feelings to others felt a heavy load was lifted off her chest and she was happy but…

_THREE HOURS LEFT! I NEED TO DECIDE WHAT TO BUY OR ELSE!_ Lucy thought walking fast towards the market.

Alright. So far, Lucy still doesn't know what to buy. She was panicking. She's been frantic and freaking out. She needs help but it's too late. _Maybe that's why I met Erza, Lisanna and Juvia because they're the key in solving the problem I'm having right now. But the fact that I kept it a secret from them made it harder for me. If I had told them in the first place they could've advice me of what everyone like. And she even forgot her cell phone. Oh Lucy, you really are an idiot!_ Lucy thought with much annoyance and looking at everything that her friends _might_ or _might not_ like. She sighed putting a display down its proper place. _ What am I going to do? I only have two hours left._

"Lucy?" Lucy heard another familiar voice called her. She swore that if this isn't Gray, who she was sure is not, she would beg him to help her with this crisis of hers. When she looked at the person she leaped and held both his shoulder with her hands, with pleading eyes. "Loke, you gotta help me! Please!" she said. Loke, who looked at her bewildered, only nodded in response which made Lucy cry in joy. She took her hands off Loke's shoulder and told him everything that had happened since morning and what she needs him for which cause Loke to laugh.

"Last minute shopping? Alright. I guess I can tell you what they're like and what they seem to like." Loke said smiling. Lucy beamed at him and said her thank you before asking him what she wanted to know.

They stopped in a shop full of different things. Lucy kept in mind what one would like as she carefully scanned a shelf before going to the other. She saw various things; stuff toys that Lisanna would like, she also saw a scarf that would fit Natsu, books for Levy and Jellal, she also saw fingerless gloves that Gajeel would seem to like _hopefully_ (A/N: the one that he always wear at FT), a shirt that will perfectly fit Loke (in which she saw him looking at a moment ago, then she took it and she wished that Loke hadn't seen her taking it), and a sword keychain, that Loke said, Erza would like. It was perfect; Lucy also bought some things for her friends at the mansion and for her father. Then she brought all of it in the counter but by then she knew she had to get Gray something as well but nothing caught her eye until something glints at the corner of the shop that she didn't seem to look into earlier. She went to check on it and smiled in awe. _This is the one! This is definitely the gift that I've been looking for. I wish Gray would like it._ Lucy thought as she brought it in the counter with a smile, with Loke on the other corner of the room that didn't notice what Lucy was doing for he was staring blankly at the floor. Luckily the store offers a free wrapping service so Lucy rejoiced for she didn't need to wrap the gifts by herself.

Loke was walking outside the shop with a totally happy Lucy when he called her attention. She beamed at him and said her thank you before Loke said something Lucy didn't think she would here, again, but now it's coming from Loke.

"Lucy can I talk to for a bit before going home?" He asked in which Lucy nodded.

After sometime, they were seen walking out of the market towards the park. Lucy thought that it's alright, for the park happens to be closer to her apartment. They sat on a bench and were silent for a couple of minutes before Lucy broke it with a cough.

"Uhm, what do want to talk about?" She carefully asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know how to say this but, what do you think of Juvia?" Loke asked as he kept his eyes straight with his hands together and elbows on his knees which were apart._ So he's thinking about her. Just like how Juvia is thinking about him._ Lucy thought and chuckled, for she found it funny, that gain her Loke's confused eyes.

"Well, she's cute and kind. Even though she referred herself in third person, which I find weird, she's adorable and I think she's someone who deserves to be loved." Lucy said keeping an eye at the boy who started to look at the sky this time.

"That's what I thought as well." Loke mumbled. Lucy smiled at him; she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"You know Loke, I've only known you for a while now but, for that short moment that we've known each other, I can really say that you're a womanizer…" She started. "HEY!" Loke said but before he could retort Lucy continued. "…but, I can say that you're only doing that to search for true love, right?" Lucy said.

"You shouldn't over think things. You wouldn't know. What if the person you like, likes you back? You wouldn't know it if you don't start trying." Lucy said as she winked at the amuse buy in front of her.

"You know, you're weird. But, in a good way. I think that's why Gray likes you a lot!" Loke said.

"H-Hey! Don't change the subject here!" Lucy said blushing until the both of them laughed.

**…**

Loke walked Lucy home, even thought Lucy insists that it'll be fine walking home alone, after their talked and walked home as well.

Lucy was happy for her friends and wished that they would start doing something for Loke and Juvia because the two of them looked cute together.

She was out of gas that's for sure. After Loke left, she went straight to bed putting the wrapped gifts that she bought at the side of her bed. She was hungry but didn't try to get up and slowly her eyes went shut; not noticing the missed calls and text messages she received earlier.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it not good! anyways,,<strong>

**Emil C: **hehe I never thought much about it as well, but when I was writing this I pitied Juvia for not having anyone ther for her (Lyon was not there so I couldn't put her with him) Belated Merry Christmas to you too! :) i know it's late but still :) see ya!

**iLucyGray: **hehe, you're welcome though I'm really (deeply) sorry for not updating on the 24th,, hehehe, I just love them that why! :) hehehe, I didn't proofread it because I was very hasty at that time to upload those chapters...Merry Christmas to you too! (Belated, heheh) see ya!

**ShiningStellar: ** Belated Merry Christmas to you too! :) Of course I'll read it until the end! Did I tell you that I **LOVE** long reviews? hahah it's ok, I'm sorry I'm late updating it!T_T I'm glad I could make like that,, hahaha, and yea, hahah, I laugh while I re-read it poor Loke,, hehe Did you know that I freaked out when I read this...

"I think there's something wrong with this story" I though there's really something wrong but then when I read the rest I was relieved,, ahaha I'm glad you like it!

Loke and Juvia in BoY? I don't know! hahaha, better wait and see,, :)

ahh, thanks, though I know I did some mistakes, hhehe:) See ya!

**Hachibukai:** hey there! hehe, yea I'm like that as well, and when I went to see my review I can't find it because I didn't review when I thought I did,, :/

oh it's ok! no need to apologize! :) I'M THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE! I'm so so so sorry for not updating! my reasons are written above the chapter...but thank you for waiting! I hope you'll like it! (though I'm sure it's not good...)

**Thanks for reviewing! I love all of you! :* (mwaa) hahaha**

**Belated Merry Christmas to all! and HAppy New Year! what's your resolution? me? to update faster! (hopefully)**

**so thanks again and I'll upload the next chapter later? I'll have to write it first so BYE!**

**SEE YA SOON! REVIEW?**

**Ja'ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**At last,, I finally finished this chapter! Please bear with me if it's not worth reading!**

**I don't really know if this chapter is boring,, for me it's a so-so,,**

****WARNING: I DIDN'T PROOFREAD THIS! SO I'M SO SORRY IF THERE ARE WRONG GRAMMAR OR SPELLING!****

****Thanks for the reviewers and those who faved this and for those who alerted this story! I truly appreciate it! Honto Arigatou guzaimasta! Onz****

****Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, some Humor I guess..

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, NaysuXLisanna, JellalXErza, LevyXGajeel

**Summary: **It's a short story about a girl who seeks for true happiness in life and found it in a person who she least expected; a boy who didn't believe in wishes-do-come-true until he met her. Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!****

****I guess, enjoy reading! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8:<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up a bit later than usual. Well, no one could blame her. She was busy the whole day, was exhausted by that ten or so hours that she was out yesterday for buying gifts for her friends (although, most of it was spent in hanging out with Erza, Lisanna and Juvia, let's include Loke).<p>

Speaking of Loke, she was satisfied and was thankful that Loke showed up last night because if not, she didn't know if she will be able to bear it. She was thankful for her friends so it's just right to give them presents even though those aren't enough for their kindness, right?

When she got up, she cooked instant noodles (she doesn't know how to cook) and ate it before going to the bathroom to take a shower coming out with a fluffy towel.

It was Christmas Eve, tomorrow will be the first Christmas out with her friends but she decided that she will visit her father before Christmas ends. She smiled at the thought. Then she happened to set her eyes at all the gifts in a plastic bag and another smile adorned her face. _Are they gonna like it? I sure hope so!_ She thought before her eyes shifted at the other plastic bag beside the gifts. She clasped her hands together and squealed in delight. "Oh right! I bought those yesterday with Erza, right? I should make them cookies!" Lucy said getting her clothes to wear and as soon as she finished dressing up she quickly took the bag full of ingredients for baking cookies and ran to the kitchen to bake.

…

After baking she put the cookies on little bags and decided to give one bag per friend and the two bags with more cookies were for her father and Gray. She wiped her forehead and smiled in satisfaction. It was almost noon then and she thought she'll see her friends and spend time with them until Christmas Eve.

After cleaning the kitchen she took the bag full of gifts and took another plastic bag for the cookies close to her purse at the living room. She then went to her bedroom to changed her clothes to something warm before taking the plastic bags again and her purse. Before she forgot her phone, she took it from the top of her bedside table remembering she forgot it yesterday. She checked her phone and saw a lot of messages and missed calls. She looked at all of it and noticed that most of them are from Gray. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen or hear from Gray yesterday so, out of curiosity she have read some of it after putting the bags on the floor beside her bed.

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Hey! Let's meet at the park today, 'kay? See ya at 10.

Received:  
>09:16:24am<br>23-12-2011

"Oh no! I didn't know!" Lucy said as she read the first message before reading the next.

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Where are you?

Received:  
>10:10:44am<br>23-12-2011

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Hey! Where are you?

Received:  
>10:35:11am<br>23-12-2011

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

I'm going to your place if you don't want to come here!

Received:  
>11:15:24am<br>23-12-2011

"Wonder if he really was looking for me? What did he want to talk about?" Lucy asked herself with creased face before going to the next message.

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Well the hell are you? I have something to tell you! Are you mad at me for some reason? At least pick up the phone!

Received:  
>11:30:24am<br>23-12-2011

Oh no! _I have a bad feeling about this._ Lucy thought as she sat down on her bed. There are still more messages so she skipped a few and read the others.

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Erza told me she saw you at the market place earlier. Are you still there? Please pick up. I really have something important to tell you.

Received:  
>12:42:24pm<br>23-12-2011

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Where exactly are you Lucy! You're worrying me you know that! I've running around this whole time looking for you! At least try and pick up!

Received:  
>02:16:24pm<br>23-12-2011

"Oh Gray I'm so sorry! I haven't read your messages until now! Are you mad?" Lucy asked more to herself. Frowning, her eyes widen reading the next message.

**From:** Gray ('o')v  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Lucy, I'm going home tomorrow morning…And I don't know if I'll be able to go back after sometime…Please reply after reading this.

Received:  
>03:36:19am<br>23-12-2011

After reading this she gasped and abruptly stood up to run to Loke's place, grabbing Gray's gift and forgetting the other gifts that she tried so hard to buy for her friends, but it doesn't matter right now. What's important is that she needs to see Gray and say sorry. She needs to see him before he goes home. She needs to give her gift for him. Most importantly, she needs to tell him how she feels for him.

While running towards Loke's house, she received a text message from Loke and read it while running. She stopped for a second before running again but now towards the station.

**From:** Loke S.  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy H.

Lucy, Gray's leaving now, where are you? He told me that he wouldn't wait for you. He told me that you don't want to see him. What happened? We're at the train station…

Received:  
>11:56:24am<br>23-12-2011

She got there 10 minutes after and was panting. She looked for Loke and the others until she spotted them walking out. _No!_ she screamed in her thought before approaching them.

"Lucy…" Lisanna said after she saw Lucy and looked down. Everyone did the same except for Loke who noticed his barefooted friend.

"Lucy, don't tell me you ran towards here without wearing anything to protect your feet?" Loke asked and soon everyone shut their eyes at Lucy, who didn't notice it as well, and fell at the ground clutching her dress and looking down at her hands.

"Lucy!" everyone yelled in worry and run towards their blonde friend sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I thought you knew he's leaving today." Erza said patting Lucy's back. There was a silence but Lucy looked up at them and smiled; she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"It's ok. It's my fault for not reading his messages. You see I forgot to bring my phone yesterday when I went shopping not knowing that he was sending me messages the whole day and yet after I finally got home, I didn't even visit my phone and gone to bed to sleep…" Lucy said forcing herself not to cry but her eyes failed her.

"H-he didn't tell me that h-he was going home. H-he never mentioned a-anything to me…until yesterday when I forgot to bring my phone with me…" Now Lucy was seen crying. She hid her face on her hands and there she wailed. Lisanna hugged her and, feeling the hurt that Lucy's feeling, she cried as well.

They took Lucy to Loke's house and there they tried soothing her. They did all things to make her feel better but it won't work if she's not paying attention. It's been two hours since Gray left; they're still not eating lunch for Lucy isn't as well. They felt that they're very much at fault here and intended to wait until Lucy decided to eat lunch. Natsu's stomach started growling that made Lucy snapped back to reality. She glanced at all of them and noticed the worried expression they're having so she stood up before bowing.

"I'm sorry! I never intended to make all of you worry!" she said and looked up to them and smiled, but a fake one they noticed.

"And Natsu, you should eat if you're hungry…" Lucy said a chuckled. They weren't satisfied but they still laughed together with her, even though fake.

Lucy remembered her gift for them so she excused herself before going back at the apartment to get the gifts. Lisanna lend Lucy her sandals which she was grateful for. She ran towards her apartment leaving the others worried. Lisanna went back to the living room and said something.

"Guys, Gray should know this. He didn't know that Lucy forgot her phone at her apartment yesterday. He thought Lucy was mad or Lucy was avoiding him or something bad happened to her. Maybe he thought that Lucy's been avoiding him for not replying any of his messages and for not picking up when he called her. We have to tell him guys…" Lisanna pleaded.

"I've been doing that ever since Lucy told us, but I guess he turned off his phone." Loke said frowning. "Gosh. Those two really loved making us worry for them like this." Loke said sitting his self on the floor while leaning on the wall.

…

With Lucy…

She got to her apartment still depressed by Gray's departure. She had wished to see him and be with him until Christmas comes but now that he's gone, Lucy thought her wish of finding her true happiness will never come true.

She lay on her bed and closed her eyes while her right arm was over them. _Do wishes come true? Do you believe in them? If not, why?_ Lucy remembered.

"_I don't believe in them. If a person really wants something, he shouldn't entrust it to a star. If he really wants it that bad, he should do everything to attain it right? Another reason is that, why wish for something you know you'll never get?"_

"Yea, you're probably right Gray. Why would I wish for something I thought I'll get? Happiness? It was you all along, but I hadn't done anything to get it. I'm so stupid!" Lucy said, wailing the last statement. She cups her face again with her hands as she curled herself in bed, crying to sleep, forgetting that she was supposed to go back to her worrying friends.

…

With Gray…

He was on the train, leaning his back on the seat, looking at the view with no interest at all, staring blankly with one thought in mind. _Lucy…_

Yesterday, he was supposed to tell her that it was his last day at Loke's and will be going home the morning after and he wants to spend the day with her. He was finally confessing; even with the risk of her rejecting him, his mind was already set. But his luck was not siding on him this time.

He texted Lucy to come to the park and waited but she never came. He went to check on her at her apartment but she's not there either. She's not even answering his phone calls. _Why is it? Where is she?_

He was worried. What if something bad happened to her? He would blame himself if something really did happen. He was running around town looking for her but he always fail. He went to the park again then to café then at Loke's house. But still she's not there. He doesn't care if he's not eating lunch yet, he needs to know if she's alright.

He texted everyone else and luckily Erza and Lisanna replied, with Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal and Levy saying that they haven't seen her. Lisanna and Erza said that they're with her earlier but not anymore and told him that they saw her at the market (at this time Juvia and Lucy were talking somewhere else). He looked throughout the market, entering every shops but he still couldn't find her._ Where is she?_ He thought.

He went back, not noticing a blonde girl and a blue haired girl sitting at one of the benches outside the market, running at Lucy's apartment hoping he'd find her there.

He was panting. Why isn't she picking up her phone? Is she mad? If she was out, why haven't I seen her? Could she possibly be avoiding me? These were the thoughts that were running through Gray's mind.

After some time, he felt his phone vibrate. He hastily took it out of his pockets hoping it was Lucy but instead of her it was Juvia. She said that she only opened her phone now and that she only read Gray's message the time she got home. She also told Gray that she was with Lucy earlier and said that Lucy's going home. So with that message, Gray waited for Lucy but after sometime Lucy's still not passing by even though Gray had waited for her. Is fate really against them? He sighed.

He looked for her again until he had given up with the thought of Lucy avoiding him for some unknown reason. He texted her for the last time before going back to Loke's house…

**From:** Me  
><strong>To:<strong> Lucy ('-')v

Lucy, I'm going home tomorrow morning…And I don't know if I'll be able to go back after sometime…Please reply after reading this.

Sent:  
>03:36:19am<br>23-12-2011

_Please reply. I want to tell you something before I leave._

Gray expects her to at least reply. But she didn't. And that's what made him think that she's avoiding him.

Loke went home and was about to tell Gray that he was with Lucy, after reading his text when he got home, but Loke saw Gray already asleep. For some reason, FATE and LUCK really were not on their side today.

…

"I'm home…" was Gray's not so energetic greeting when he set foot inside their house, three and a half hours away from Loke's place.

"Oh Gray, Wel…come…home…" Ur greeted with an oh-so-energetic tone, descending with every syllable she uttered, when she saw her sons face.

Lyon and Ultear who was looking at him as well were dumbfounded by their brother's attitude. "What's his problem?" Ur asked, wondering if her daughter and other son know something but the two of them shrugs with Lyon saying "Maybe he's been rejected." which earns him a smack from both his mother and sister.

Gray went straight to his room and didn't even take his clothes off when he dropped himself on his bed.

(Knock Knock)

"Gray?" Ur's voice echoes the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked while walking towards Gray.

"Yea just tired…don't wake me up. I'm so tired, I want to sleep until tomorrow morning…" Gray answered, not moving from his bed, but his voice tells that he's not. His mom looked worriedly at him and sighed.

"Alright if you said so…" she said and walked out of the room, knowing how stubborn her son is and will not force him to tell her anything anymore.

…

At Loke's place…

"Lucy's late. I'm worried. Where could she be? Do you think she's still at her apartment?" Lisanna asked worriedly, clasping her hands together while looking outside the window.

"It's already eight thirty, and she's not yet here. Do you think we should go and check on her?" Levy asked as she looked outside as well.

"She might be sleeping…" Gajeel said nonchalantly while lying on the couch with closed eyes and hands on the back of his head, but if you look a little closer you'd see that he's worried for her as well. He's just being optimistic.

Then there was silence again before Juvia snapped her fingers earning her friend's eyes.

"Juvia knows what to do! Some of us should go and check on her if they really are worrying for her. And Loke…" she called and blushed when he looked at her then she continued. "…if you couldn't contact Gray on his phone then try contacting his parent, Aunt Ur." She suggested.

"Ok let's try that! Gray is there already." Erza said giving Loke the phone after she dialled Ur's telephone number. After Loke took the phone, Erza nodded at Levy and Lisanna who nodded back pulling Gajeel and Natsu out towards Lucy's.

…

"LUCY!" they yelled after they were in front of Lucy's door.

Lucy fell asleep earlier and now she slowly opened her eyes at the sound of yelling from outside. She rubbed her eyes and stood up to answer the door. As soon as she opened it Lisanna and Levy leaped at her and cried.

"Lucy! We're so worried! We thought something happened to you! You were supposed to go back but you didn't so we're here to check on you and we're happy that you're alright!" Levy and Lisanna said.

"Guys…" Lucy hugged back, touched by her friends.

"I'm sorry…I fell asleep…come on let's go now…" Lucy said and smiled at them.

"Good to know, Luce!" Natsu said grinning.

"Told you she was sleeping…" Gajeel mumbled and looked away, keeping his friends from seeing his relieved face.

Before Lucy went out with them, she grabbed the bags with presents and cookies.

…

"Gray!" Ur bust the door open and was rather angry.

Gray got up and groaned at his mother for waking him up. "What?" he asked scratching his head.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ur asked that made Gray rolled his eyes and answered "Because you told me to?" He said with much sarcasm.

(Smack)

"OUCH! What was that for?" Gray asked rubbing his head.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING HER?" Ur asked again, this time more serious. Gray finally got what she's implying.

"I've been trying to tell her all day yesterday but she didn't even reply or answered my phone calls. How can I tell her if she avoiding me?" he said sadly.

"Go back…" Ur said. Gray looked at her surprised and wanted to hear it again.

"What?" he asked.

"I said go back…she's crying…" Ur said that made Gray's eyes widen. _She's crying?_ He thought. "…she didn't know you're leaving until Loke texted her this afternoon before you leave. Loke told me she forgot her phone yesterday when she was buying gifts for all of you and didn't expect that it will take her all day just to buy you gifts and when she's finally home Loke told me it was already late and didn't checked her phone before going to bed, or at least that's what Lucy had told them." Ur explained. Gray was just staring at her.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you to take care of her and never allow her to be taken away by others right? Well, now is the time to do that! Now is the time to take care of her. Go BACK!" Ur said smiling at her son. Gray looked at the floor and cast a worried glance at it. Ur saw this and sat beside her son patting his back.

"If you love her, you'll go back and tell her that." Were his mother's last words before he snap is head up and hugging her mother tightly. "Thank you, mom. I love you so much and you know that. Merry Christmas…" he said and kissed his mom's forehead before grabbing a wrapped gift and running off towards the station again. _He better hurry up so he won't miss the last train._ Ur thought and sighed. _Gambatte ne, Gray!_

…

Lucy still doesn't know anything, but her friends who're grinning strangely at her sure know something. She shrugged it off and told them that she would like to be alone and surprisingly they agreed rather quickly, confusing her more, but again shrugged it off and went to the park alone.

Twenty more minutes and Christmas will finally arrive. But she wasn't expecting that she will spend it alone.

She sat down at the same spot where she had met Gray and saw the ant's still gathering food. She smiled sadly remembering Gray.

"You told me that I shouldn't be talking to ants or any other animals for I have friends to talk to but as you can see, these ants are only ones who knew my wish." She said to no one in particular and hugged her legs closer to her chest. It was cold but still no snow. She lost her smile remembering her wish and wishing itself.

"Do wishes come true? I guess not. Gray probably is right. Because if it's true, then my wish should come true right now, before Christmas arrive. " She said and kept staring at the ants.

"Talking to ants again, are we?" a voice Lucy was wishing to hear again suddenly fill the air. But that wasn't her imagination right? She looked sideways and saw a figure of a man, a familiar figure. She faced him and was startled. Why can't she sense him? How can he startle her over and over? Even so, it doesn't matter; he's right in front of her. She almost cried when she saw those smiles again but kept it in and stood up.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly, still can't believe her eyes were staring at the black orbs of the man she's been wishing for, for so long.

"I forgot something. Hey, how any minutes left before Christmas?" He said walking and sitting near Lucy and stared at the ants, like what he did the time he had met her. She looked at her watch before answering. "15 minutes…uhm…Gray I'm-" Lucy was about to apologize but was cut off.

"Hey Mr. Ants…" he said, talking to the ants, surprising Lucy when he said the next words. "Do you think, if I'll believe in wishes, do you think it'll still come true?"

"Gray what are you…?" Lucy asked but wasn't able to finish it because of Gray's yell. "ALRIGHT! Then I'll try!" He said pumping his fist up, as if getting an answer from the ants, and looking at Lucy.

"Would you like to wish with me? There's the northern star right? Come on let's wish!" he said, pointing at the brightest star, grinning at Lucy. Even though Lucy thought Gray was a little weird today she still nodded. The both of them looked directly at the star and clasped their hands together before chanting.

"Star Light, Star bright. Brightest star I've seen tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." They both said before sighting their own wishes.

"I wish I can attain my happiness tonight…" Lucy mumbles after closing her eyes.

"I wish my wish will be granted tonight!" Gray said rather loudly which made Lucy turn to him with a questioning look.

"What was that wish about? And I thought you're here because you forgot something?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see!" Gray said. There it is again, his infamous grin and that line that always excites her, but this time she felt more excited than before.

Gray asked once again. "How many more minutes before Christmas?" looking at the stars.

"Ten minutes…" _what is he up to this time?_ She asked herself and furrowed her brows.

"The night seems silent tonight even though it's Christmas Eve. But I think it's time, this moment is right…" he said before kneeling with one leg. Lucy found herself taking a step back while putting one hand over her mouth.

"Lucy…" Gray started staring lovingly at Lucy. "Y-yes?" she asked feeling the heat up to her face and her heart started racing.

"I've been waiting for this moment…I've been waiting to give you my gift this day before I left this morning, but I think this is the perfect time to give it." He continued scratching his redden cheeks with his free hand while the other rummage his pocket, looking for something.

"I-it's something I got for you which will last for as long as you live…Ok I'm getting cheesier but…" he said pulling out something out from his pocket and staring at the beautiful hazelnut brown eyes of the now crying blonde in front of him.

"Tonight I'll give you, all my heart could give…" he said that made the tears, Lucy were keeping, fall from her eyes. "…I might not be enough, but I'm here to make your wish come true…" he said. It was embarrassing for Gray, but this is the time that he should tell her what he truly feels. Then she suddenly chuckled that caused him to blush even more.

"You know, it doesn't suit you…" Lucy said crying as she smiled at him and offers her hand for him to stand. He smiled back and took it saying "Yea, it really didn't sound like me…but Lucy, will you make my one and only wish come true?"

She clasped her mouth again using her hands as Gray pulled out something shiny from the box he was holding a while ago. It's a beautiful pendant; a silver key with a star in it. She stared at it for a minute thinking that it looks familiar as her hand went down to her pocket. She felt it; her gift for him. The one gift that she thought was perfect for him. Yes, the pendant really looked familiar, because that pendant was the other pair of the pendant Lucy bought yesterday and it made her smile._ I guess we think alike._ She thought.

"Well?" Gray asked, and was about to put the pendant back at the box, sadness stricken over his face when he thought Lucy was rejecting him but was surprised when she suddenly put her arms around him and cried at his chest.

"Why are you putting it back to the box? Don't you want to hear my answer first?" Lucy said in between sobs.

"Lucy…"

"I was about to give my wish up…but then in the last minute, it suddenly came back…" Lucy said, keeping her arms tightly embracing the raven haired boy, making him wonder about what she said.

"What do you mean 'it suddenly came back'?" he asked putting his one hand on Lucy's head the other on her back.

"My happiness…" she said breaking the hug and looking at Gray on the eyes.

"You're…happiness?" he asked still not getting it.

"You know, you're always saying I'm naïve…well, you're one to talk! You're so stupid for not noticing it! You're my happiness, IDIOT!" she yelled at him, tears cascading her flushed face. Sometimes Gray wished he didn't taught Lucy such words _but she's right, I am an idiot for not noti-WAIT A MINUTE! Did she just say I'm her happiness?_ He thought; eyes wide.

"What's with that look? Didn't you get what I'm saying? I said I-…" Lucy said, stopping at mid-sentence when Gray puts the pendant around Lucy's neck before hugging her tightly, letting his head rest at the nook of Lucy's neck, which cause Lucy to tense up but later on relaxes at the warmth of Gray's embrace. "I like you, Lucy. A lot. And it's not just a friendly like, it's a whole lot more. I love you…" he whispered on her hair. Hearing this, Lucy lifted her hands and wrapped them around Gray. "I think I like you as well, more than a friend." She said.

"Gray?" she said pulling away from Gray's embrace and took the present she bought for him. "Will you accept this?" Lucy said showing Gray a box, with Gray staring at the neatly wrapped gift.

"What's this?" he asked taking the gift from her.

"The employee told me that it had a pair but unfortunately the pair was already bought. But even thought I know that the pair is sold already, I still decided to buy that. I didn't know that you're the one who bought the pair." Lucy said, holding the pendant on her neck, as soon as Gray opened the box and saw the pendant that Lucy bought for him; a sword pendant with a dark blue crystal in the middle shining like the star. He smiled and wore it which made Lucy happy.

"Gray, I'm happy. Merry Christmas…" Lucy said as the clock strikes 12 and the twelve o'clock bell started ringing. As soon as Lucy said these words, little white flakes started falling from the sky. Both of them looked up to see the gorgeous snow slowly falling and slowly covering the area.

"Snow…" Lucy mumbles. "It's snowing…IT'S SNOWING!" Lucy squealed in delight as Gray started staring at her.

"Lucy…" Gray called her attention and when she looked at him, she saw his smile. "Merry Christmas…" he said sheepishly and slowly leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss but with full of passion in it. Lucy was taken in surprise. She didn't know how to react but she didn't push him either. Soon she felt herself getting drawn to the kiss; she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Lucy slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Gray's neck with him wrapping his around Lucy's waist.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but once their lips parted they know one thing; their wish came true.

"I guess wishes do come true…" Gray said staring lovingly at his happiness. Lucy grinned and leaped at Gray.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Gray and Lucy were both startled and snapped their head towards the noise. It was them. What will they do if _THEY'RE _not here? Friends, what do you expect from them?

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Lucy greeted and ran to hug all of them. Loke walked towards Gray and puts his arms around his shoulder saying "Good goin' buddy!" Gray smiled at him. "Thanks for doing that Loke…if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have come back here…"

"Speaking of going back, when will you go home?" Loke asked bringing his hand from Gray's shoulder to his pockets. Gray shrugged. "Don't know. I guess I have to spend more time with you guys."

"With me? Or with her?" Loke teased, wiggling his brows that earn him a playful smack on the shoulders.

"Oh, where're your clothes?" Loke asked.

"Oh I forgot to bring them with me. I'll be borrowing yours 'kay?" Gray said.

"WHAT!"

"Hey Popsicle!" Natsu greeted, grinning.

"Who are you calling Popsicle, fire breath?" Gray snapped back. And the two bickering men started their regular fight but not with the help of the mighty Titania who quickly puts a stop to it earning fits of laughter from Jellal, Loke and Gajeel who're watching the whole time.

Along with the girls, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia congratulated Lucy.

"Thanks. So how about you guys? Any progress?" Lucy asked. All of them fell silent as heat crept onto their faces, in which Lucy found cute and teased them, when Gajeel suddenly appeared behind the girls.

"So are you two together now?" Gajeel asked Lucy.

Guess some people can't tell something with just a glance.

_Do wishes come true? Yes, if only you believe._ _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. It's not bad to wish for something if that something is for the good for the ones you love. Who knows, your wish might just come true. Just like how my wish came true. I finally have it, and you might as well…_

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! At long last! This story is officially complete! What do you guys think? I'm happy I finished it but at the same time I'm sad as well...<strong>

**I'm not good at ending stories! So I sure hope you like it? Hehe,,**

**Thanks for all the reviewers! I love you all so much!**

**hinata3487**

**CreateElements**

**ShiningStellar**

**Emil C.**

**cloudy rains**

**iLucyGray**

**Hachibukai**

**moonie**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**So I wish this isn't the end!**

**Reviews are still accepted! thanks! :)**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
